Absent
by Annie3
Summary: After finding out that she is having another baby Scarlett decides she just might not want to wait around for Rhett to come home and begins to make choices for herself. Evasive summary but the story is not.
1. Chapter I

_**Absent**_

Scarlett walked out of Dr Mead's office with a slight smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

'In the family way' he'd said. She lifted her chin higher, confidently observing the world around her as she relished the astonishing identification of her symptoms. She had expected a diagnosis of biliousness and overwrought nerves. After all, she hadn't shared a room with her husband for years now, naturally a baby was the last thing she would have attributed her feeling poorly to, it hadn't even crossed her mind.

But as soon as Doctor Mead had announced the startling news a fiery swirl of recollections had engulfed Scarlett, threatening to burn, choke and caress her so mixed up were the feelings of love and hate that accompanied that night which seemed so long ago, yet seemed like yesterday. Rhett's breath, bitter with whiskey, hot against her neck. Rhett's hands, strong, brown, masculine hands flexing before her eyes, moving under her hair putting pressure on either side of her skull telling her that she was powerless next to his mannish, brute strength. Reminding her that she was his, his wife. And then, finally, Rhett claiming her as his wife, claiming her body as his own, using her for the purpose of his own pleasure. But oh, how she had felt that pleasure too. How she'd responded to his touch, arched her back and yearned for him, how sweet the ecstasy of surrender. She knew it was shameful. But Scarlett could feel no shame about that night.

She'd tried to feel angry, she'd tried to feel shame for she knew that her mother, dear, sweet Ellen, the perfect lady, would have died of shame had she known her daughter had writhed and curved about her husband's body, moaning in welcome to his touch instead of enduring it as a good wife should. Yes, Scarlett had tried to feel these things but she could not.

That is, until Rhett had returned, three days later with bloodshot eyes and bloated with drink. He was sober, but it was clear that it was the first time since he'd left her bed. How he shamed her then. She'd thought she had the upper hand. Rhett Butler in love with her. Imagine it. But he'd denied the confessions of love that Scarlett had hugged to her heart but wasn't so sure about yet. He'd made her feel used, dirty. As though she were merely one woman of many instead of his wife whom, only a few days ago he had whispered words of love to with a passion that was overwhelming in it's intensity. He'd named Belle to her and laughed when she got upset and masked that sadness with anger. He'd reminded her that she was only a body to him. And by packing up that same day and taking her favourite child with him, he'd reminded her how utterly powerless she was against him.

But now, well now it was she who had the ace up her sleeve.

Scarlett walked into the parlour of her Peachtree Street house and settled herself into Rhett's big arm chair, which was far more comfortable than the spindly settees, and placed her hand gently on her stomach. She was surprised at herself. Surprised because she realised that she wanted this child. Upon hearing that she was to have another baby her first thoughts had not been about her figure, the inconvenience of pregnancy, the pain of childbirth, how much this news would hurt Ashley whom she had made a promise of chastity to, or even how the child might be used as a pawn in her bitter power wars with Rhett. No, her first thought had been that this child was most certainly meant to be. It had been made from the most passionate, exciting night of Scarlett's life. Made on the night that Rhett had said 'I love you'. She wanted this child and, with a sense of analysis that came rarely to Scarlett, she also felt that she needed it.

This child would be the key to turning her marriage from the cordial, cold, emotionless arrangement it was now back, at least to the way things had been at the beginning. 'Or maybe' though Scarlett with her mind on Rhett's whispered 'I love you', despite the denial he'd made clear afterward, 'maybe this baby will make our marriage something a little more. Perhaps he'd act with more care around her now that he'd let slip his true feelings. Perhaps he would once again bestow upon her some of that lavish affection he used to which was now solely reserved for Bonnie.' At that thought Scarlett stopped herself and reprimanded herself under her breath. It was a horrible thought, a mother being jealous of her own daughter. Besides, soon there would be another baby. A baby they could love together, one who would love them both the same. For while Scarlett knew that her youngest daughter loved her dearly, she also knew that there was a special place in her baby's heart reserved only for Rhett.

There was only one problem. Rhett had been gone three months now and she'd had no word from him. She would be starting to show soon and if Rhett didn't return before long the tongues of Atlanta would be wagging so furiously that Scarlett wouldn't be able to step outside her own front door. Everyone knew that Rhett Butler adored babies, and everyone knew that Scarlett and Rhett no longer shared a bed, so the only explanation for Rhett not rushing back to his pregnant wife's side would be that he knew that the child was not his. Scarlett knew that she wouldn't be able to bear it if people started saying those things. What if Rhett heard them? Would he believe her?

She didn't even have any idea where Rhett was. She considered writing to him, addressing the letter to his mother in Charleston, trusting that Mrs Butler senior would know where to forward it to. But this didn't appeal to Scarlett four two reasons. Firstly, it was making it abundantly clear to Rhett's mother that her son and his wife were on such bad terms that he hadn't even informed her of where he was travelling and where he was taking their daughter. And secondly, she wanted to tell Rhett this news in person. She thought it to big a development in their marriage for her not to be able to witness his reaction. She supposed she could just ask him in the letter to come home and not say why. But that seemed to her like begging and her pride simply would not allow it. Besides, despite how confused her feelings towards Rhett were at this time, she could clearly identify one of those feelings as anger.

Anger was put to the forefront of her turbulent emotions when, three days later she received a letter from her Aunt Pauline in Charleston. Rhett was there, visiting with Bonnie.

'Well' thought Scarlett, 'thank God that they haven't left the country.' She continued to read her letter, wishing with each word she read that she hadn't.

Aunt Pauline was admonishing Scarlett for her store and her mills.

'What right did she have?' Scarlett steamed inwardly. 'How dare Aunt Pauline scold her for her unladylike behaviour when it was that same behaviour which had saved them all from starving during the war?'

Certainly Scarlett knew that she no longer needed her businesses to put food on the table and a roof over her head. Why Rhett had more money than was imaginable and he paid for everything from the ribbons in her hair to the upkeep of their mammoth house. But she needed the store and the mills for an entirely different reason. She needed them to prove to herself that she was worth something. Never one to settle down to ladylike pursuits, Scarlett abhorred the dainty needlework, books of flowery poetry and endless cups of gossipy tea that the other ladies of Atlanta occupied themselves with. She found it difficult to while away more than two hours at a time with her children for she just didn't have the patience to watch their games, hear their lessons or listen to their trivial fears and hopes. She never even needed to mend things for her husband, which was apparently a ladies duty and greatest joy. For if Rhett ever tore anything, which he seldom did, he'd buy it again new. Nor did any of the children's garments ever require her attentions for Bonnie had so many little outfits that Scarlett couldn't even be sure she'd ever worn the same thing twice and Wade and Ella were so spiritless in their play that their clothing was in remarkable shape.

The store and the mills were the only thing that kept Scarlett feeling alive amidst the lovelessness of her marriage and the monotony of her days. Sometimes she even thought, with something that felt like longing, of the days at Tara after the war. For while the work was hard it had meant and achieved something. It had kept her and her family alive. It had had a purpose.

And now Pauline had rummaged up the nerve to tell Scarlett that she must cease and desist with her businesses for it was causing her husband shame. Rhett, ashamed? Ha Scarlett laughed out loud at the notion. Rhett had always admired her for doing what she had to do to keep her head above water in the early days. And even now that they were married he had seemed to enjoy nothing more than to listen to Scarlett prattle on about who she had cheated out of their eye teeth today.

A sense of bubbling fury welled up in Scarlett. This was another one of Rhett's foolish attempts to firmly reinstate himself and by association, his precious daughter, back into polite society.

'Why is it,' Scarlett thought, hurling the letter into the fire 'that the only way he can think of to make himself acceptable to society again is to blacken my reputation?'

When he'd been working his magic in Atlanta he'd tell any of the old biddies who'd listen that he felt he couldn't be at home because his wife had invited the Scallywags over and that he'd had to take the children to church alone because Scarlett was busy entertaining Mamie Bart.

'Why those people had been his friends too. In fact, if it weren't for him introducing me to them I'd have never met him at all.' Scarlett thought vehemently, a war raging inside her at the injustice of the world.

'In fact,' she thought, gaining momentum 'if it weren't for Rhett in the first place I'd probably still be the respectable widow of poor Charlie Hamilton and the lady that my mother always wanted me to be.'

As always at the thought of her mother and the standards she'd set which Scarlett had doubtlessly fallen short of, Scarlett felt a throb of sadness.

'Mother wouldn't have wanted me to run the store any more. Or the mills either. I have three children and another on the way. Mother would have said that I was blessed indeed and should be focusing myself entirely on their wellbeing and that of my husband.'

Bitter tears sprung to Scarlett's eyes but she pushed her palms into them to quell the flow. This was not a time for weakness. Rhett was doing all he could to destroy her reputation, which truth be told, were it not for Ellen Scarlett wouldn't care about. But it was also the principle of the matter. It was like Rhett was pushing down on her to stop himself from drowning, using her as a step on his way up and caring not that he was ruining her in the process. It was now a very personal matter and Scarlett, with her mechanically logical brain could only see one way clear of the matter. She herself must become above reproach. She would do as Rhett was doing but beat him at his own game. She would make herself over into a woman of unsullied reputation and to achieve this she knew what she must do. She'd have to sell the mills and sign over responsibility of the running of the store. She felt, with unexpected womanly tenderness that she couldn't sell the store. It was all Ella had left of the father she'd never remember and so Scarlett wanted to retain ownership of it for her middle child's inheritance. And while it would devastate her soul to give up the mills sometimes the bigger reward was worth a smaller sacrifice. She'd sell them to Ashley. Ashley whom she'd though about less and less since that night which seemed so long ago, yet seemed like yesterday.

As for the pressing matter of Rhett's extended absence, Scarlett knew there was now only one thing she could do seeing as how writing to him in Charleston where he was busy soiling her name was now out of the question. In a month or so, she would no longer be able to successfully hide her condition. If, in a month from now Rhett had not returned she would pack up herself and the children and seek refuge at Tara. There she would be invisible to the prying eyes of the Atlanta matrons and perhaps it would give her some time to think and asses what it was she was really feeling.

'And if Rhett didn't turn up before the baby came? If he did turn up and accused her of adulterous actions? If he never showed up again?'

Scarlett tossed her head to clear it. She'd have to think about those things tomorrow.

_My goodness, how long has it been since I've written on here. Now that I'm back I don't know what kept me away. Please forgive me if my writing is a little rusty. Reviews are most gratefully welcome. I've just read 'Rhett Butler's People' and found it so supremely awful that it inspired me to try and mix up events for myself. Thank you for reading. I promise you this story has some interesting places to go if people are interested in reading about them._

_Annie_


	2. Chapter II

_**Absent**_

Rhett was sprawled negligently across the large leather couch in the office that had once been his fathers. To anyone who cared to observe he looked like a man at ease, taking his leisure when in truth he was anything but. His mind was whirling over a conversation he'd partaken in earlier that day.

He'd been having tea with his mother, basking in the last of the dull sunlight out on the wide veranda. Bonnie, finally, had been put down for her nap after a powerful tantrum that threatened to be heard all over town. Which had left Rhett to consider, among many other things, that perhaps he had spoilt his only child to the point where she was very nearly unmanageable.

They'd been silent for some time, each apparently at complete comfort though Rhett knew something was weighing heavily on his mother's mind.

Normally he would question her as to what was the matter because nothing disturbed him more than seeing his mother upset. But his own thoughts were such a myriad of confusion these days that he couldn't bring himself to attempt to unburden her. Besides, he thought as though he had an inkling as to what was worrying her and that inkling related a little too strongly to Rhett's own woes for him to pursue the matter himself.

Rhett lit a cigar and puffed on it, trying to relax into the silence which was becoming more and more uncomfortable the longer it stretched.

"Rhett?" his mother had spoken out suddenly and a little to loudly as though speaking had been a violation of her own self will and she really hadn't meant to say anything at all.

"Yes mother?" Rhett replied, sighing a little because he felt as though he knew what was coming.

Eleanor Butler straightened her shawl about shoulders and mustered together all of her courage and blended it with the motherly concern which she hoped would make this conversation easier. Certainly she had been overjoyed when her son had come to visit her and with him her darling grandchild. At the time she was not in the least perturbed that his wife had not accompanied him as at the time of his arrival she'd assumed the visit would be a short one and he'd be going home to Scarlett soon enough. And certainly she was happy when his visit had lasted longer than the customary three to five days they usually did. But it had been three months now and she been meaning to question him about it for the last two and a half months.

"Rhett, why did Scarlett really not come to Charleston with you?"

Rhett sighed again. So the moment of confrontation had finally come. He'd been wondering when his mother would finally pluck up the courage to ask the question which had been on the tips of all the whispering tongues of every Charleston matron since his arrival. He didn't want to tell his mother the truth. The truth was painful and his mother had dealt with a lot of pain in her life, and a lot of that pain, it grieved Rhett to recognise, had been caused by himself. Lies were less painful, lies could make an ugly situation pretty. And lies always came easily to the lips of Rhett Butler.

"I told you the day I arrived mother. Scarlett didn't want to leave Atlanta. She has her businesses to attend to and wild horses wouldn't keep her away from that store and those god forsaken mills."

Eleanor was visibly shaken by the coarseness of her son's language and the barely disguised vehemence she heard in his tone. But she had chosen this moment for confrontation and she wasn't about to back down easily, no matter what it cost.

"I'm sure if you'd asked her to accompany you…"

"What makes you think I didn't ask her?" Rhett cut across his mother a little too sharply aware he was making it keenly obvious that he was very much on the defensive, meaning that he had something he needed to defend.

Eleanor merely gave Rhett a stern look in response to his rudeness. It was a mother's look. One that every child recognises immediately. It was a look that said quite plainly 'I don't believe a word you're saying and I expect the truth without delay.

Naturally, Rhett identified his mother's look. And as the silence stretched itself into uncomfortable tautness he was aware that she was waiting, without much patience, for an honest response from her eldest son who, despite the pain that he'd caused her, she loved beyond reason.

But Rhett wasn't prepared to delve into the turbulent partnership that was his marriage. He couldn't see how it was anyone else's damn business. Even if the person interested had only his own best interests at heart. He was angry and without it being questioned he felt he could remain justified in his anger. But he knew the minute a calm, sympathetic, dutiful mind like his mother's began picking over the true facts she'd make him feel that he was in the wrong and that he was, although Eleanor Butler would never use such language, a downright cad. No, he didn't want to hear such things. He was more than happy with his own opinion of himself which was, that he was in the right and he did not feel like having that opinion challenged.

So, stubbornly, Rhett allowed the silence to distend, focusing on the lit tip of his cigar, studiously ignoring his mother's reproachful glare.

Finally Eleanor could take it no longer.

"Rhett." She said sharply, more sharply in fact than she had ever spoken to him in his life.

"I know very well the story you spun on the day you arrived here for what I had assumed at the time would be a lovely but short visit. And I also know full well that that story wasn't true. You've taken your child away from her mother for such a long time and all little girls need their mothers" She held up her hand to stop him interrupting her as she saw him spluttering indignantly beneath her reprimands.

" I heard you besmirch your wife's reputation to her own aunts under the guise of husbandly concern. I've noticed how you haven't received a single word from your wife since your arrival and I've noticed how you haven't made any attempt to contact her. I can't imagine what is going on between you but by hiding out here you are making me a part of it and I refuse to be so used by you, my own son, unless I know the reasons behind your actions." Eleanor did not want to present her son with an ultimatum but she was desperate enough to discover what was troubling him to make it seem like she was.

"I might be able to help you Rhett. That's all I want to do." She finished on an almost pleading note.

Rhett's scowl had deepened with each word his mother spoke. She was telling him exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"I appreciate your concerns mother." said Rhett coldly, desperately trying to keep his temper in check. "But I assure you they are completely unnecessary and unfounded. I have been nothing but honest with you and the reason I have been here for so long is because I had thought you might appreciate an extended visit from your son and grand daughter. But clearly we have overstayed our welcome. I beg you to excuse me now. I have arrangements to make for our immediate departure."

With that Rhett rose from his chair and started back inside. He felt terrible for lying to his mother. He felt terrible for treating her on such a cold manner. But he just couldn't bring himself to be honest with her. Because if he was honest with her, he'd have to be honest with himself.

So here he was now. Sprawled across the leather couch of his father. A man Rhett had vowed he'd never resemble but one whom he was, to his disgust, becoming slightly more like each day.

He had to leave Charleston now. He knew that. He couldn't bear another confrontation like the one he'd just had with his mother. And he could no longer go on lying to his mother in her own home. It wasn't fair.

But he couldn't bear to go home either, not yet.

So the question was, where to go? He longed to travel to London or Paris. A European trip might be just what he needed to clear his head. And Bonnie would clap her little hands with delight at the sights those great cities would lay before her. But he knew that he couldn't take Bonnie out of the country. Rhett would never admit it. But what his mother had said about Bonnie had stung him. Despite his own opinion that Scarlett was a horrible mother, there wasn't a single woman he had met who hadn't frowned slightly when told that father and daughter were travelling alone. And Bonnie asked for her mother every day. Maybe a little girl did need her mother? But everyone knew that Bonnie Blue loved her daddy best.

No he wouldn't take Bonnie out of the country. He'd take her to New Orleans he decided suddenly. It might be painful. After all, it was where he and Scarlett had shared their honeymoon and some of the only peaceful days of their hurricane union. But Bonnie would love the city and it might be healing for him. It was a better alternative to leaving the country. And a much better alternative to going home right now.

-

Scarlett woke the next day refreshed from a good nights sleep and with a plan of action fully formed in her agile mind. Never one to waste time when she was on the path to getting what she wanted Scarlett got straight out of bed and called for Mammy to come and dress her. She put on a plain crème coloured dress with a broad red sash and tucked her hair back neatly and simply into a basic hair net. She had a lot to do today and didn't want to have to bother about her hair coming out of the fussy pins and curls she usually adorned herself with.

If Scarlett had been less involved with the anticipation of her arrangements for the day she would have noticed that Mammy was wearing her trademark pout and look of suspicion in her eyes.

Mammy had known Scarlett longer than Scarlett had known herself and Mammy still fancied she knew her lamb better than Scarlett knew herself. And hardly ever in living memory had Scarlett risen early unless she had a motive to do so. And certainly Scarlett had never, ever requested to be dressed and have her hair done so plainly.

There was some mischief or some scheme a foot and Mammy was determined to find out what it was.

"Wats yo up to today Miz Scarlett?" Mammy asked nonchalantly hoping a casual tone would yield forth some information.

"I have some business to do in town today Mammy. I should be gone most of the day but I'll come back around noon to pick up the children and take them round to Melly's for lunch. Please make sure they are ready for me then. They can stay at Melly's for the afternoon and I'll pick them up before I come home for dinner." And with that Scarlett flounced from the room completely oblivious to Mammy's extended lower lip and dark mutterings under her breath.

-

Scarlett pushed open the door to her store and stepped inside the dimly lit but otherwise pleasant front room. The products were displayed attractively and neatly and it gave Scarlett a sense of pride to know that all of this was hers. It was something real. Something that mattered. In this small well organised room business was done. Business which produced money and put food in people's mouths and rooves over their heads. She knew she no longer needed the store, but it put an ache in her heart to know that she would be giving up the calming satisfaction of adding the long columns of numbers in the account books or the feeling of purpose she got from choosing which stock to order and laying it out appealingly when it arrived.

But she took a deep breath, lifted her chin and walked forward to greet Willie, the counter boy who took care of the store's transactions during the week.

As soon as Willie saw Mrs Butler enter the store he immediately set about making himself look as busy as possible resulting in him, in his fluster, spilling an open bottle of ink right down the front of his starched white clerk's shirt. His cheeks burned until they were as bright as Scarlett's sash. He was right scared of Mrs Butler and he hastily dabbed at his shirt with a rag trying desperately to come up with a plausible story for himself being covered in ink. But to his complete astonishment Mrs Butler merely smiled at him. A broad, amused, sincere smile.

"Why Willie what in heaven's name have you done to yourself?" She simpered with her Southern belle charm which was so ingrained in her being that she would never lose it.

"I..I..I'm terribly sorry Mrs Butler." Willie stammered. Confused at Mrs Butler's uncharacteristic good humour. "It's just a little accident. I'll get me a new shirt from the pile and I'll take the cost of it out of my wages I promise."

Scarlett smiled at him again. It really did astonish and, yes she had to admit, upset her how terrified some people seemed to be of her. She certainly didn't see herself as a bully. But, in accordance to her plan, now was the time to change that stigma.

"Don't be a ninny Willie. Just take a new shirt, you don't have to pay for it. I must have startled you bursting through the door as I did. I was entirely my fault. Please" she said picking a fresh shirt out of a pile of those waiting to be sold. "I insist."

Willie was astounded and began to stammer his thanks but Mrs Butler cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Is Hugh in today Willie? I was hoping to have a word with him."

"He's out the back Mrs Butler. Would you like me to go get him for you?"

"That's alright Willie. You attend to yourself." She indicated to the soiled shirt. "I'll just pop out the back and speak to him."

-

'Well' thought Scarlett walking out the door of Kennedy's Emporium for what would be the last time in a long while. 'That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought.'

Hugh had been more then eager to take over the full responsibility of running the store. In truth Scarlett wasn't sure he was the best man for the job. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed but at least he was trustworthy and besides, it would earn her point with that old cat Mrs Elsing. Especially considering the handsome salary she had offered Hugh.

Now there was that other matter she had to attend to. Scarlett climbed into her carriage and set off back home to pick up the children to take them to Melly's. She had the mills to deal with now and she had a feeling, given all that had happened recently, it would be wiser to discuss the situation with Melanie first.

-

Well here is chapter two. Thank you so much for the reviews they are most greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Let me know if you did, or even if you didn't. I welcome all kinds of feedback. Thank you for reading. 

_Annie_


	3. Chapter III

_**Absent**_

-

Scarlett walked through the broad front doors of her Atlanta home and called out.

"Wade. Ella. Are you ready to go?"

He answer came in the form of hurried footsteps and slamming doors as the children raced to greet their mother fearful that she would reprimand them if they kept her waiting.

"Good afternoon mother." said Wade quietly and politely. "Are we going to see Aunt Melly?"

Ella didn't say anything but stood close to her brother peering up at her mother from beneath the brim of her sun bonnet.

Scarlett could see how nervous her children were and it irritated her. Why when she was their age she could confront anything from the highest tree that wanted climbing to Mammy's powerful wrath. And look at Bonnie. There wasn't a fearful bone in that child's body apart from her slight anxiety when it came to the dark. It didn't occur to Scarlett that there was only one thing her two eldest children were really scared of and that was her. From somewhere deep it the back of her mind it vaguely occurred to Scarlett that the reason she had been such a fearless child, and the reason Bonnie was too might be because both she and her youngest daughter had been born into and raised in wealthy homes. Petted and spoilt from the moment they had taken their first breath. And both Scarlett and Bonnie had fathers who had absolutely dotted on them. Whereas Ella, and most particularly Wade had been with Scarlett through a great deal of hard times and neither had ever known their real fathers. Somehow she always seemed to forget that.

But now she had another baby coming and she was determined not to make the same mistakes. Even if she did have to do it all alone again. And if she could undo some of the past's mistakes - in her mind she cunningly referred to them as the past's mistakes thereby deferring any real blame from herself - well if she could undo some if the past's mistakes then God's nightgown she would.

Scarlett sighed looking at the two stricken faces before her. This wasn't going to be easy. Why Wade and Ella look like they're being confronted by Lucifer instead of their own mother.

"Ella honey, don't you look pretty today. Come give mother a kiss hello."

Poor petrified Ella couldn't believe her luck. Mother never invited any sort of affection. She looked at Wade apprehensively as though trying to discern if this was a trap or not. Wade gave her a slight nudge towards their mother. A move which was not lost on Scarlett and one which made her feel very strange.

It wasn't natural for a child to be afraid of their own mother. Scarlett remembered how jealous she secretly used to be of the Tarleton girls and their easy going relationship with their mother. She'd always wanted to romp like that with her own family but Ellen was certainly not the romping type. And here she was, with a family of her own which she could have had any way she pleased and she'd created an atmosphere of fear and coldness.

'How odd.' she thought. 'I've never really considered it that way before. This _is _my family now. They're all I have left. And God only knows when Rhett will be home with Bonnie. I may never see them again. Why these two stiff little statues are the only people I really have in the world.

This frightened her and as such stiffened her resolve to create, if not a romping family atmosphere, then at least a pleasant one.

So Scarlett knelt down and held out her arms to her eldest daughter who stepped forward. Timidly at first but with a rush of sudden movement all but threw herself into her mother's arms as though frightened the moment would pass if she didn't act quickly.

Scarlett kissed her daughter on the cheek and stood up taking hold of Ella's trembling hand.

"Well Wade." She said looking down at her son in what she hoped was a kindly way. "As man of the house how would you feel about escorting two ladies out on the town for a visit?"

Wade almost visibly grew at being addressed as a man. His cheeks reddened and his soft brown eyes grew wide as he lifted his hopeful chin in what he assumed was a manly, assertive way.

Scarlett had to bite her tongue to stop herself from giggling. He looked so much like Charles. They way Charles had looked when Scarlett had simpered at him so that he thought he had caught her hand in marriage my way of his own cleverness and not because she was trying to escape her own feelings.

Solemnly, Wade extended his arm to Scarlett.

"Mother, Ella please follow me."

And so the little family walked out the front door and headed off in the direction of the Wilkes'.

-

"Scarlett, what a pleasant surprise." Cooed Melanie as she opened the door revealing her sister in law and her two eldest children. "Wade, Ella it's good to see you too." she cried in response to the children's enthusiastic hugs. "Beau is out in the yard, why don't you too go and see what he's up too?"

Melanie led Scarlett into the parlour calling out along the way that they would like a pot of tea.

Melanie looked up at Scarlett sideways as she led her, with her arm linked through hers. She seemed somewhat distracted. As though something was deeply bothering her.

Melanie sat Scarlett down and set herself down opposite her. They sat in silence as the tea was delivered and Melanie poured them a cup each.

She began hesitantly. "How are you darling? Forgive me for saying so but you look as though you have something on your mind." Melanie hoped Scarlett wouldn't attempt to explain the unfortunate lies that India had spread about her and Ashley again. She had told Scarlett on the occasion that she had first tried to explain that on no uncertain terms was an explanation necessary. Archie had been turned out and Melanie was no longer speaking to India and in her opinion the matter was entirely settled.

Scarlett started when Melanie spoke. She had been running through everything that she wanted to say in her head, but now it seemed was the time to say it. In her usual perceptive way Melanie had abolished all need for small talk which allowed Scarlett to get straight to the point.

"There is something on my mind Melly, something that I'm deeply ashamed of. Forgive me for coming here in this state but you're the only person I feel I can unburden myself to." Scarlett said with a look of agonizing anxiety upon her face

'Oh dear' thought Melanie she is going to try to explain again.

"Darling I told you last time there's nothing…" But Scarlett cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I know what you told me Melly and I assure you this is nothing to do with all that."

Scarlett had worked on this plan all last night. There was only one way Scarlett knew that she could get Melanie to make Ashley take the mills from her and that was by making Melly think that she was rescuing her. Scarlett knew that Melanie and Ashley didn't have the means to buy the mills, she knew that, given the current climate she certainly couldn't just give Ashley the mills and she also knew that they would baulk at the mere mention of charity. So this was all accounted for in her plan.

"I'm exhausted Melly." said Scarlett hanging her head, playing her part to perfection. "I feel I've taken on too much. I've just been by the store and asked Hugh Elsing to become the full time manager there but there's one other thing I need. I need you to do me a favour Melly." Scarlett finally lifted her head and looked at Melanie imploringly, watching to see if she'd taken the bait.

Melanie looked deeply concerned. For a long time Melly had thought that Scarlett overworked herself. She had been shocked when Scarlett had mentioned that she'd relinquished control of the store, Melanie knew how much Scarlett adored pottering around that store. She also knew she'd do anything to help out her sister in law, she just couldn't imagine how it was she could help.

"There there Scarlett don't get upset. Nothing's so bad that it can't be fixed. Tell me, what is it you want me to do for you?"

"I need Ashley to buy the mills from me." Scarlett blurted out the words fast so that they were out in the open. Because the moment they were out, she couldn't take them back, and she had to go through with this plan even if it broke her heart.

Melanie was taken aback. She didn't know what she'd imagined Scarlett would ask of her but this certainly wasn't it. Tears came to her eyes as she realised that she wouldn't be able to help out her sister in law, surely Scarlett knew that she and Ashley couldn't afford to buy the mills. Why, now that Atlanta was growing so rapidly those mills were worthy a fortune.

"Oh Scarlett." Melly began as two tears fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "My darling you know I'd do anything to help you if I could. Why, I owe you my own life and that of my Beau. But Scarlett, Ashley and I just can't afford to buy the mills off you. I'm so sorry my dear."

"I could give them to you." Said Scarlett in a small voice that was all part of the plan.

"Darling we could never take them. Never. Ashley would never allow it and neither would I." said Melanie tilting her chin in a proud little way.

"Oh I know that Melly." Exclaimed Scarlett in a wail. "But what if…What if…" she begun hesitantly. As though she could be hesitant about the crucial part of her well formulated plan.

"What if, I did give them to you but…"

Melanie went to interrupt her but Scarlett would not be silenced.

"What if I did give them to you but we told Ashley and any other nosey busybody who needs to know that it was actually a trade?"

"A trade Scarlett? My dear I don't think I understand what you are getting at."

"It's easy Melly oh please consider it. We'll put it out that I've a mind to own all of Aunt Pitty's house. Charles left me half but the other half belongs to you Melly. We'll say that, as family, we didn't want to bother with dirty, trivial things like discussing the price I'd buy it off you from so we decided that I'd give you the mills and you'd give me the other half of the house. Oh Melly it's a perfect plan. And you wouldn't really have to give me your half of the house, that's just what we'd say happened."

Melanie was uneasy. It was such an elaborate story and it would involve lying to everyone whom she loved. But here was Scarlett who she loved second only to Ashley and Beau practically begging for her help.

"Darling I…" began Melly uncertainly.

But she was interrupted by the most sorrowful wail she had heard since the war as Scarlett flung herself from the couch onto the floor.

"Oh Melly you're hateful. I came to you because I thought you loved me and I thought you'd want to help me. You're my only friend Melly and even you are turning your back on me. I have three young children who I hardly ever get to see because of those dreadful mills. I have a husband who is away so often that between the times when he's on business and the times I'm dealing with the mills I never get to see him. I have my household to run and I'm tired Melly I'm just so tired. Oh how could you do this to me? My own sister? When I love you better than my real sisters? When I thought you loved me? Oh you're hateful Melanie Wilkes hateful, hateful, hateful…" Scarlett let her voice fade away into hysterical, in truth only half pretend sobs to allow a moment for her words to sink in. All the while realising that what she had said had a very real grain of truth running through it.

Melanie was downright appalled at herself. How could she have been so selfish, so careless of Scarlett's feelings? And Scarlett had called her her sister. Scarlett had never actually said that before. Melanie had always called Scarlett her sister but she'd always assumed Scarlett refrained from saying it back out of respect to Suellen and Careen.

'What a horrible person I am.' thought Melanie looked down at Scarlett's rumpled, sobbing figure on the floor with pity and love blazing in her eyes. She threw herself down next to Scarlett and placed her thin arms around her sister in laws waist.

"There now darling." she cooed soothingly and tenderly. "Of course I'll help you. Of course I love you. We'll do it exactly as you said. Aunt Pitty and Ashley and all the others need never know of our plan. Of course we will my darling. Hush now."

A slight smile spread across Scarlett's face hidden in the folds of Melanie's lilac gown. Despite the fact that mid-way through her monologue the fear had become a little too real she had succeeded in getting her way.

Normally Scarlett would jump up the minute she had gotten her way. Never would she remain in Melanie's arms longer than way necessary for her ruse to work. But in truth, Scarlett was a bit exhausted and it felt nice to be petted and treated with love.

-

Hugh Elsing had gone around to visit his mother after he'd closed up the store for the day to inform her of his wonderful new promotion and he couldn't have picked a better time to visit if Scarlett herself had told him when to arrive. For as he walked into the parlour he found, not only his mother, but her gang of friends, Mrs Merriwether, Mrs Meade, Mrs Whiting and even Miss Pittypat, all sitting around and gossiping deliciously together over tea.

They were gabbling so loudly like hens in a hen house but when Hugh told them his news they became so silent that the silence was almost daunting.

'Scarlett, give up the running of her store. Mercy me.' They were all thinking.

The minute Hugh left they bent their white heads together to discuss this new piece of information.

"I always knew deep down that Scarlett had it in her to act like a lady."

"If only she'd give up those horrid mills too."

"Wouldn't believe it if I hadn't heard it with my own ears."

"Perhaps we've judged Scarlett a little to harshly. What a fine prospect she's given my Hugh."

"I won't be forgetting her past misconduct. But it seems she's starting to change her ways."

"God loves the lost sheep the best."

And on and on it went until the sun began to set and every lady who'd been at the tea party agreed that they just might have been wrong to be so cruel to Scarlett Butler. And each was resolved to call on her the next day to see this transformation for themselves first hand.

-

_Here's the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. It really makes my day._

_Annie_


	4. Chapter IV

_**Absent**_

Scarlett was in the sitting room with her children the next day when Mammy entered and announced that Mrs Merriwether

In truth, Mammy was more than a little surprised that someone respectable had come to call on her lamb. The way Scarlett had been acting these past few years was down right shameful in Mammy's opinion but it seemed now that Miss Scarlett was finally putting her foot on the right road.

"Bring her in here Mammy" said Scarlett with a small, secret smile. She knew that she'd be receiving these calls from the old peahens after they'd discovered everything she'd been up to, they'd be far too curious to allow something as trivial as respectability to keep them away. But she had no idea that it would be happening so soon. How word does spread these days. And how relieving it was that for once the gossip about her was favourable.

Scarlett stood up as Mrs Merriwether entered.

"Good afternoon Mrs Merriwether." she chimed. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Good afternoon Scarlett. I certainly hope I'm not interrupting you." said Mrs Merriwether taking in the scene before her. Scarlett and Wade were positioned around an elaborately carved chess table set with stunning ivory playing pieces which, at this moment were clearly in mid game. While Ella sat on a small foot stool, a look of intense concentration upon her tiny face, her little tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she worked to create stitches as delicate as the ones her mother had just shown her how to do.

"Interrupting me Mrs Merriwether? Heavens no, you'll be rescuing me." Scarlett trilled gaily. "Wade here has been teaching me to play chess and I am being most cleverly and mercilessly beaten. I do declare with his grasp of strategy he'd have made a much better Colonel than the one he was named for and perhaps then we would have won the war."

Poor Mrs Merriwether didn't know what to think as she saw young Wade Hampton flush with pride and the affection smile that Scarlett bestowed upon him as she ruffled his hair playfully. Here was Scarlett Butler a woman she had thought she knew and not liked what she knew about her, acting entirely out of character.

'How glad I am I called on her today' Mrs Merriwether thought. 'This is most certainly an interesting development in the saga that is Scarlett Butler.'

"And would you have liked to be a Colonel Wade Hampton?" asked Mrs Merriwether, making the effort to draw herself out of her thoughts and resume polite conversation.

"Yes Mam." Answered Wade confidently. "But I would have liked to be a soldier first, like my father, because mother said he was awfully brave and I think I could be brave just like him. I've got his sword and mother said when I'm old enough I can learn how to use it."

"That's lovely Wade." answered Mrs Merriwether "I'm sure you'll make a fine swordsman and you'll be just as brave as your father was."

"Please sit down Mrs Merriwether, I'll just go to the kitchen and arrange for some refreshments for us." said Scarlett walking towards the door. "And keep your eye on Wade Hampton and be sure he doesn't move those pieces. I'm ashamed to say I think he's been trying to cheat it all afternoon so that I won't lose so completely."

Mrs Merriwether smiled kindly at Scarlett's remark and took a seat on the plush sofa.

"And what are you doing Ella?" she asked interestedly.

"I'm stitching this handkerchief as a present for Beau. Mother taught me how today but my stitches aren't near as pretty as hers."

"Don't be silly Ella." Said Scarlett with a smile re-entering the room and examining Ella's labours. "Your stitches are lovely and I'm sure Beau will be thrilled with how much work you've put into making his gift. He'll treasure it forever."

Ella beamed and Scarlett sat down facing Mrs Merriwether.

"The tea will be here in a moment. Why don't you children run outside and play for a while so Mother and Mrs Merriwether can have a nice talk. We can continue our game later Wade once I've had some time to plan my comeback."

The children laughed as they raced out of the room and out the front door. How nice it was that mother was spending time with them. It was, Wade thought, with all the wisdom that came with his growing years, as though she'd finally realised that they were hers. He liked the feeling immensely for despite his fear of her, he'd always adored his mother.

"The children certainly seem happy Scarlett." said Mrs Merriwether. She was desperate to discuss the situation with Scarlett's store but she was far to conscious of society's laws of etiquette to simply bring it up outright.

"Oh I hope so Mrs Merriwether. I've really come to appreciate my time with them. And thankfully that time will be much more plentiful now." Said Scarlett, opening the door for Mrs Merriwether to ask the questions which Scarlett knew were the sole reason for her visit.

"Why is that Scarlett?" asked Mrs Merriwether, not believing her luck. She'd have such a story to tell at her Society luncheon tomorrow.

"I've decided to give up my businesses Mrs Merriwether. I realised that they were keeping me from doing the things which were the most important, that is, spending time with my family and running my home. I was getting so tired trying to do everything so now I can focus solely on what matters most."

"Businesses Scarlett? I'd heard that you'd turned over the running of the store to young Hugh Elsing but surely you're not saying that you've given up the mills as well?" Exclaimed Mrs Merriwether so stunned by what she had heard that she revealed her knowledge of what Scarlett had done with the store and thereby making her reason for calling entirely transparent.

"Yes Mrs Merriwether." said Scarlett smiling inwardly to herself, slightly afraid that she'd nearly given the old woman a heart attack with her revelations. "I just felt I had to do it. They were eating up so much of my time and that was time spent away from my family. Of course I was a little sad to part with them. I'd built them up myself and I was proud of them. But I have other things I can be proud of , like Wade Hampton's keen mind." she indicated to the chess board. "And I know the mills are in good hands as I need not worry about them." Scarlett finished.

The look on Mrs Merriwether's face was delicious. Scarlett couldn't believe how easy this was turning out to be. How surprised Rhett would be when he returned, if he returned, and saw how much the town's opinion of her had changed. He'd be amused and pleased Scarlett knew.

"In good hands you say? How ever did you manage to sell them so quickly? Is this something you've been considering for a while?"

"Not at all Mrs Merriwether. It just struck me but three days ago that I needed a change in lifestyle and I didn't sell them. I organised a trade with Melly."

"With Melanie?"

"Yes. You see, Charles left me, in his will, half of Aunt Pitty's house, and the other half belongs to Melly. But I got to thinking, that house was Wade's father's childhood home and as his father's only son I feel it should belong to Wade himself one day so I traded Melly's half of the house for the mills so in one transaction I was free from the ties of business and my son will have his rightful inheritance one day."

Mrs Merriwether nodded her pompous head. "That sounds right sensible to me Scarlett. I applaud your actions I really do. I'm sure Captain Butler is most pleased with your decisions."

Surprisingly and unbidden at the mention of Rhett's name tears sprung to Scarlett's eyes horrifying her as she blinked furiously to try and dispel them. But it was too late. Mrs Merriwether with her sharp eyes and sharper sense of intrigue had noticed them.

"What's this Scarlett? What's the matter with Captain Butler?"

"I'm sorry" sniffed Scarlett "I don't know what's come over me. I guess I just miss him is all." she said, and realising as she said it that it was the truth. "He's been away a terribly long time. And I miss my Bonnie too. I just wish they'd come home."

Scarlett was disgusted with herself for losing control in front of Mrs Merriwether of all people, but she wasn't so beyond thinking that she didn't notice how simple it would be to use this situation to her advantage. It had been her plan to blacken Rhett's reputation which had become so much more important to him than she was, and here was a perfect opportunity. But she'd have to be subtle.

"There there." said Mrs Merriwether moving to where Scarlett sat so she could pat her head in an infuriating way which under any other circumstances Scarlett would not put up with.

"He'll be home soon I'm sure. How long did he say he'd be gone?"

"He didn't." mumbled Scarlett, becoming more and more terrified as she realised how genuinely upset she was. "He just left and took my baby and didn't say a word about where he was going or how long. Mrs Merriwether, I'm sorry to make such a spectacle of myself and to be so rude but I feel so tired suddenly. Would you mind if we cut our visit short, I think I need to lie down."

"Of course Scarlett, I won't keep you up a moment longer. You go and have a rest now. I'll take the children with me for the afternoon and I'll be around later to check up on you. No, I won't take any arguments from you." she said as Scarlett began to protest. "You just worry about yourself and leave everything else to me. I will see you later this evening."

With that Mrs Merriwether went to the sitting room door and called out for Mammy to come and take care of Scarlett and then she gathered Wade and Ella and the three set off for the Merriwether home, Mrs Merriwether's mind in a turmoil. What an interesting visit this had turned out to be indeed. She'd have a lot to mull over tonight. But if one thing was for certain, it was that Scarlett Butler was no longer the woman Mrs Merriwether thought she used to know.

---

Scarlett sighed as Mammy tucked her into bed. What an exhausting afternoon. Scarlett was truly shocked to realise how upset she was over Rhett. How much she was affected by his leaving and how just the mere mention of his name had driven her to near hysteria this afternoon. For while this had all begun as a kind of game, to pay Rhett back for the horrible things he had done and said to her, it was suddenly becoming something much more intense as her emotions came into focus.

'I must really want him to come home.' was her last conscious thought as she drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

---

_Well, after what has been a much longer time that I intended, here is chapter four. Please, if you've read this just leave me a review and let me know what you think. It doesn't have to be long and it doesn't take up too much of your time and it is so very much appreciated by me. I hope everyone is enjoying the beginnings of 2008._

_Annie_


	5. Chapter V

_**Absent**_

---

Mrs Merriwether rounded up Wade and Ella and begun to walk them down the street towards the Wilkes' home. Despite what she'd said she simply didn't have time to take care of them now, not when she had so much to discuss with her gossip companions. Besides, the children would have more fun with Melanie and playing with Beau than they would with her. All in all she thought she was doing the best thing for everyone.

She rapped smartly on the Wilkes' front door, impatient to get away and find Mrs Mead, and finally Melanie answered. She looked surprised to say the least to see Wade and Ella escorted by Mrs Merriwether ano not Scarlett but she ushered them into the house at once informing the children, after a quick hug hello, that Beau was out the back playing and would be thrilled to see them.

"Mrs Merriwether, this is a surprise. Please don't think me rude, but where's Scarlett? And why do you have her children? She's not ill is she?" asked Melly with a hint of worry creeping into her soft voice.

"Not rude at all Melly. I've just been visiting Scarlett and mid-way through our conversation the poor dear became terribly upset and she looked exhausted so I sent her up to bed and promised to take the children off her hands for the afternoon. I hope you don't mind me bringing them here but they'd have little to do at my house and they're familiar and comfortable being here, plus there's Beau for them to play with."

Guilt engulfed Melanie as Mrs Merriwether spoke. Why, Scarlett herself had told her only yesterday that she was feeling exhausted. 'Why didn't I offer to look after the children for a while so that she could get some rest?' lamented Melly to herself.

"Of course you were right in bringing the children here Mrs Merriwether and how thoughtful of you to do that for Scarlett. I only feel bad that I didn't do the same thing myself. She was here only yesterday telling me how tired she was. Oh I feel terrible." tears welled in Melly's large, soft brown eyes. "I'll go around to her place now and see if there's anything I can do."

"Don't you worry about that Melanie Wilkes. She's asleep right now and I've told Scarlett I'll be back this evening to return the children and if she needs anything then I'll make sure I get it for her." Mrs Merriwether said drawing herself up proudly. If there was one thing she was proud of it was that she was always there for her friends when they were in need. It did not occur to her in the slightest that this time last week she wouldn't have lifted a finger to help Scarlett Butler.

"You're right of course Mrs Merriwether. How inconsiderate of me it would be if I went over now and interrupted Scarlett, and her so in need of rest. Will you stay for some tea?" Melanie finished, always the genteel hostess.

"No, thank you Melanie. I was just on my way to visit Mrs Mead. I will see you later on this evening after dinner to pick up those children. Goodbye now." Mrs Merriwether had begun to walk towards the front door when a thought and her natural, deeply ingrained curiosity stopped her. She wheeled around.

"Besides, it seems you and Ashley have done a lot to help Scarlett just recently. Taking the mills off her hands as you have." Mrs Merriwether needed confirmation from Melanie Wilkes before she could believe such a shocking situation to be true.

Melanie smiled serenely, comforted that she had, at least done that for her dear sister in law.

"Yes Mrs Merriwether you are right. Let us hope Scarlett recovers soon so she can start to enjoy her more carefree life. Goodbye now."

Melanie closed the door as Mrs Merriwether walked down the street at a remarkably fast pace for someone so old. It was only then that she realised that she hadn't asked Mrs Merriwether what it was that had upset Scarlett so much. For Melanie knew her sister in law well. Much better probably than Scarlett herself thought she knew her. She had seen this woman face death, destruction, scandal and all of life's other minor hardships with her chin high in the air, never letting on how much she was bothered by it. But something had changed. This time something had really affected her. Melanie knew what it was. Melanie knew people. She could read things in them that others always overlooked. Melanie knew it was Captain Butler who had created this kind of reaction in her sister in law. It was because he was gone that had left her so worn out.

Melanie sighed. It was a heavy burden knowing this as she did. Because knowing Captain Butler and knowing Scarlett she reasoned that she was probably the only person who did know the cause of Scarlett's sadness and exhaustion. Scarlett would never recognise it for herself and even if she did, Melanie reasoned, she'd probably never allow herself to admit it. And Captain Butler, he'd never believe it until Scarlett herself told him. Melanie's heart swelled with love and frustration for the two people who she knew could make each other so happy if only they'd allow themselves the luxury of the truth.

Melanie decided that she'd go and see Scarlett tomorrow. Perhaps she'd be able to make her dearest friend see what was right in front of her eyes.

---

Mrs Merriwether meanwhile was just finishing relaying the events of her visit with Scarlett to her very alert audience, Mrs Mead.

"And then, she just begun to cry." finished Mrs Merriwether with a hearty flourish. "I'd never seen anything like it. I imagined that that girl couldn't cry, the things I've seen her handle with a heart and face like stone. Two husbands and both parents she's buried and I've never seen her shed a tear. But today…" Mrs Merriwether trailed off as though she couldn't even find the words to describe the magnitude of the scene she had witnessed. "Well what do you make of the Caroline?" she asked, delighted to be discussing the topic at last.

"I simply don't know what to make of it Dolly." Mrs Mead answered. "It's all coming as a bit of a shock. I, like you, always assumed that Scarlett was untouchable when it came to emotion. She's never fazed. But now… Did I hear you correctly Dolly when you said that it was your mention of Captain Butler which reduced her to these tears?"

"You certainly did Caroline. And that's the most confusing part. I always thought Scarlett didn't care a fig for Captain Butler. I thought, just like everyone else did, that she'd married him for his money. It was clear at the time that Captain Butler was smitten with her, remember that time he spent a small fortune just to dance with her at the bazaar?" Mrs Merriwether paused here, deliciously reminiscing on that old piece of gossip. "And it's seemed clear ever since that he cared for her, look at how much he's taken with young Bonnie. And yet, Scarlett said that he'd just up and left without a word to her of where or how long. Doesn't that seem strange to you Caroline?"

"It certainly does Dolly. Here now, I think I hear Dr Mead arriving home. Let's ask him if he knows where Captain Butler's gone. If he knows then Scarlett's lying. If he doesn't, well if he doesn't then she's telling the truth and it may turn out that we've been wrong about Scarlett for some time now." said Mrs Mead putting all of her faith in the knowledge that if someone respectable is doing something respectable then her husband would know about it. As far as she was concerned, if Rhett had gone away on a trip and Dr Mead didn't know anything about it, it couldn't be honourable.

"Dr Mead, we're glad you're home." cried Mrs Mead rushing into the hall to greet him, Mrs Merriwether close on her heels.

"Tell us," she continued "do you know where Captain Butler has gone on his trip?"

"Trip? What are you ladies nattering about now. Rhett gone on a trip? I wasn't aware he'd gone anywhere."

Mrs Mead and Mrs Merriwether exchanged meaningful glances.

---

Scarlett was lying face down on her bed. She'd just yelled Mammy out of the room and if she didn't already feel as terrible as she did then she'd be feeling bad about that too.

She felt such a disturbing mixture of emotions. Embarrassment at breaking down like that in front of old Mrs Merriwether. Confusion that it had been Rhett's name that had caused her to break down. Sadness at the fact that Rhett was gone. Anger that Rhett could make her feel like this after all the hateful things he'd done to her.

'Why should I care that Rhett's gone?' Scarlett thought to herself. 'He's been gone for long periods of time before. Why is this time different? It must be the baby.' she reasoned.

'But why would it be the baby? She'd wanted this baby, yes. But was it purely because she was seeking revenge on Rhett, on the way he'd taken Bonnie from her and made the town hate her? Or was it because it was hers and Rhett's baby? A baby made from the most passionate, exhilarating night of her life. A baby made from the night when Rhett had said he'd loved her, when he'd made love to her and claimed her for his own after she'd shut him out for so long.'

But then Scarlett scoffed and her sobs renewed themselves much to her horror. 'He loved her did he? If he loved her why would he go from her, his own wife, to Belle? He'd been drunk. That's why he'd said those things. Drunk and cruel. He'd used her just like he'd use Belle or one of the other whores in that establishment he'd begun frequenting ever since she'd refused him access to her bedroom or her body.'

Sobbing even more intensely now all she could think as she cried herself into an exhausted sleep was 'Why am I this upset that Rhett doesn't care about me?'

---

Scarlett awoke the next day feeling slightly refreshed. As she looked in the mirror she noted that her eyes were slightly puffy but other than that there were no visible signs that she'd spent the entire evening soaking her pillow with tears, body shaking with a curious grief that she still couldn't explain.

She called Mammy in and apologised to her for her conduct the previous evening. Mammy just smiled at her with a knowing look in her eye which infuriated Scarlett though she didn't act on her frustrations.

After dressing Scarlett went down stairs and into the parlour where she found a note written in Mrs Merriwether's hand. It simply said that she'd brought the children back safely but hadn't wanted to disturb Scarlett's much needed rest. It also invited Scarlett to call on her at any time, hopefully within the next few days, at her home where she would be 'warmly welcome.'

A wry smile played at Scarlett's lips. It seemed she was finally being accepted. But she wasn't quite sure what the price for it was yet. She didn't have time to ponder on the matter thought because at that moment Wade and Ella bounded into the parlour still in their night things.

They began a two part harmony of tales involving what they had done yesterday at Aunt Melly's but Scarlett couldn't hear one voice over the other. Between giggles at her children's eager story telling she implored them to stop so she could catch her breath.

"Oh," said Wade finally as though as an after thought, "Aunt Melly said to ask you to go and visit her today."

"I finished Beau's handkerchief when I got home last night mother. Can we please go and visit Aunt Melly so I can give it to him?" begged Ella imploringly.

"Of course we can." said Scarlett. She figured that she really did need to apologise for the way she acted with Melly the other day, even if it had been all part of her plan. Besides, she needed to take Melanie the deed for the mills so that it could all be made official.

"You children run upstairs and get dressed. Shall we go out for breakfast and then around to Aunt Melly's?"

The children jumped for joy at the idea as she knew they would and they ran upstairs to comply with her request to get dressed.

Scarlett stepped out of the parlour and walked into her office and begun rifling through the drawers in her desk trying to find the deed for the mills. After thoroughly searching each drawer to no avail she gave up looking in her office and went upstairs to her bedroom. After none of the drawers there provided her with any success she sunk down on the bed and sighed. There was only one other place that the deed could be. The place she'd been avoiding since the day he'd left. Rhett's bedroom.

He often took care of important papers for her. Laughing at her and saying she'd lose her head if it wasn't screwed on. She hadn't minded at the time, it had made her think that he cared about her. But she minded now. She didn't want to go into Rhett's room now. After the way she'd felt last night she wasn't sure she could handle it. But she had to. She had to remove the mills from her life. Now that she'd set the wheels in motion to do so she realised that they'd been suffocating her, blocking her sight from more important things, things she wasn't sure about yet but things she was sure, now that she had more time, she'd be able to see more clearly.

Slowly, painfully slowly she opened the door and stood for an insurmountable time on the threshold looking in. There was his bed, neatly made. His closet, devoid now of his clothes. His nightstand. That's where the deed would be. That's where he kept all those important things that meant so much to him and, occasionally, to her.

Quickly, so that she couldn't change her mind she all but ran across the room and opened the solitary draw which was a part of Rhett's beautifully formed nightstand. Everything Rhett owned was so tasteful and beautiful Scarlett realised all of a sudden for no reason in particular, and she realised she liked that about him.

The drawer was neat and ordered, unlike the drawers of her own desk. She began pushing things aside, pulling bits of paper out in search of the cream envelope she knew contained the deed. It was right at the very bottom, the drawer was almost empty, its contents now strewn across the bed before she reached it. She took it out and was about to turn away and refill the drawer when something caught her eye.

There, at the very bottom of the drawer, underneath everything else was a velvet box. It was long and slender and Scarlett felt drawn towards it.

Knowing she shouldn't, knowing she should leave it be she none the less reached out and took it from within the confines of the drawer.

Timidly, looking about her as though afraid she would be caught at any moment, she lifted the lid of the box. She gasped as she caught sight of what was inside. There, lying on the soft, satin lining of the case was the most beautiful necklace Scarlett had ever seen. It was made of solid, shining silver which wound together fourteen gleaming emeralds each set beside one another interspersed with an elegant diamond.

This necklace was undeniably for her, the emeralds were the exact colour of her eyes. She was left with no doubt that the necklace was indeed for her when she looked at the inside of the lid of the box which held the necklace. There was a note set there, a note written in Rhett's bold, elegant hand. Scarlett read it but didn't comprehend, read it but didn't make sense of it. She stood there, she didn't know how long for, blinking at the words, wondering what they were doing with that beautiful necklace so clearly for her, wondering what those words were doing hidden, buried at the very bottom of Rhett's private drawer for important and special things.

She couldn't make sense of it, so she just stood there and stared at the note which simply read;

_For my darling Scarlett, how happy you've made me this day, with love always Rhett._

_---_

Here it is. Chapter the fifth. If you've read it, please let me know that you have and let me know what you think. I need some feedback because I'm not sure if people are liking this story very much or not or if they like where it's going etc.

Big thank you to missysammy, Tuduvant, Kelly Melly, Aroon1190, DevDev and Myra2003 for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it so very much.

Until next time,

Annie


	6. Chapter VI

_**Absent**_

---

Scarlett didn't know how much time had past, it could have been a few seconds or it could have been a lifetime.

She had sunken to the floor beside Rhett's enormous bed, clutching the velvet box to her chest, her face carrying a look of complete blankness. But inside her mind was reeling.

'_For my darling Scarlett, how happy you__'__ve made me this day, with love always Rhett.'_

The note was unmistakably for her. It was unmistakably from Rhett. Even if he hadn't signed his name Scarlett would have recognised his elegant yet strong, masculine writing. Who the note was from and who it was for was not in question. It was the content of the short note, too short really to contain as much impact as it did, which was the puzzling thing.

Love? Did Rhett love her? He had said he did before, but always in questionable circumstances. But here it was, in writing, so that even Scarlett, who wouldn't see things unless they were directly in front of her, couldn't deny it.

Scarlett tossed her head slightly rubbing her temples which ached from thinking the way she had been lately. What an odd man her husband was. If he loved her, why was he so horrible to her? Why did he treat her the way he did? Why didn't he treat her with love?

Unable to come up with a satisfactory answer, Scarlett begun to consider the more enigmatic part of the note hoping it would provide the solution to her first problem.

'_how happy you've made me this day.'_

What in heavens name could that mean? What day? When?

Scarlett leaned back against the mattress and stretched her legs out in front of her. Many a time, when she'd bothered to think about it, she'd come to the conclusion that she'd never really made Rhett happy. Oh she amused him, certainly. But she didn't think that she'd ever made him truly happy.

He'd married her only because he couldn't have her any other way, so she knew that their wedding day could not be the day to which the note referred.

Perhaps the day Bonnie was born? Yes on that day Scarlett knew Rhett was truly happy. Though although it was she who had given birth, it was Bonnie who he was really happy with. And besides, if that was the day the note meant, then why was the box still in the drawer? Why hadn't he given it to her already?

This was the most confusing thing. The note was in the past tense, meaning she'd already done the elusive thing that had made him so happy. So why didn't she have the necklace along with his profession of love for her?

To Scarlett, sprawled on the floor, emotionally drained and exhausted as she was, there was only one answer. Because it wasn't true. He didn't love her. The day to which the note referred had come and gone and he'd decided that she didn't deserve it. He'd decided that he didn't want to give it to her. That he didn't love her.

Scarlett sighed and hung her head, two tears forming in her eyes which she tried in vain to blink back. Weakly, she tried to get angry at Rhett, but she couldn't, she was just sad. It was becoming clear to her now, becoming impossible to deny. It hurt her to know that Rhett didn't care about her. She wanted him to care about her, she needed him to care about her. She wanted him to love her. Though she couldn't quite decipher why she wanted him to so badly.

The sound of a door crashing and Ella's excitable, high pithed voice crying "Mother?" pulled Scarlett out of her reverie. The children, she'd promised to take them to breakfast and then to Melly's. She wasn't sure she had the strength left in her right now to do those things but she'd already said she would and if there was one thing Scarlett O'Hara always did, it was keep her word.

Scrambling to her feet and hurriedly wiping her eyes, Scarlett began stuffing all of Rhett's private, special and important possessions back into the drawer as neatly and correctly as she could, frightened, for some silly reason, that her children would catch her hunting through her own husbands belongings. How shameful that would be.

Snatching up the deed to the mills she walked hastily out of the room, closing the door without a backward glance.

"I'm coming darling." she called in a voice that sounded far too hollow to be normal as she walked quickly down the stairs meeting Wade and Ella, who were already wearing their coats anxious as they were for their outing, by the front door.

"Are you okay mother?" asked Wade shyly. He'd never seen his mother's eyes shining so brightly. She looked almost hysterical and if Wade were to be honest with himself she was very nearly frightening him.

Scarlett blinked at Wade and shook her head slightly as though to clear it.

'I must act normal' she thought to herself. 'I can never tell anyone why I'm so bothered all of a sudden, then I'd have to admit to snooping as well, so I'd better just try to act as though nothing is concerning me.'

"Of course I'm okay Wade." she laughed in what she hoped was a light hearted way. "Maybe a little hungry is all. I'm very much looking forward to our breakfast."

With that, the group headed out the front door. Ella immediately engaged Wade in what seemed to be a very intense conversation regarding whether or not Beau Wilkes would appreciate her gift for which Scarlett was thankful. It gave her time to think.

Fifteen words were running continually through her mind. Try as she might she couldn't stop thinking about them.

'_For my darling Scarlett, how happy you__'__ve made me this day, with love always Rhett.' _

It was all so confusing. Rhett said that he loved her but his actions proved that he didn't. He'd written a note saying that he loved her, that she'd made him so happy, but he'd never given it to her.

Scarlett was so wound up in her thoughts, her mind torturing herself trying to come up with the truth, trying to discover why she so needed to be loved by Rhett, that she was hardly taking notice of where she was going until she bumped into someone rather roughly.

"I beg your pardon Sir." said Scarlett glancing quickly at the man, intent on reaching her destination, lost in her thoughts of Rhett. But suddenly she heard Ella cry out.

"Uncle Ashley."

For what seemed like the millionth time that day Scarlett shook her head. How was that even possible? She'd bumped right into Ashley, looked right at him, and not even recognised him. What ever happened to the days when she was convinced she could feel it when he was in the next room to her because of the tingles she would get down her spine?

Scarlett looked up into Ashley's face. Really looked at him like she hadn't in years. He'd changed. He'd grown so old, so tired and sad looking. The grey in his hair and the lines around his eyes were manifestations of defeat and resignation to a life he could never love.

'When did this happen?' Scarlett wondered to herself. 'How could I have not seen it happening?' The answer came to her with surprising clarity. She hadn't seen it because she hadn't wanted to. Since that day when she was fourteen years old and decided that she was in love with Ashley Wilkes, that she had to be the future Mrs Ashley Wilkes, she hadn't once looked at Ashley properly. On that day she'd created an idea of him, an image to love. And it was the image she loved. The image, not Ashley himself. Not this tired, grey man before her who had withered with the South's defeat instead of living on and prospering like she and Rhett had done. What had Ashley said once? Some foolishness about the breaking up of a civilization and that the strong people, the ones with courage and brains make it through but the weak were winnowed out. She hadn't really understood him that day. She'd been too worried about the tax money for Tara, and then too concerned with trying to make him run away with her but now she understood. She'd survived and he hadn't. The person she was was fit to live in this new world and the person he was, wasn't.

They were completely different people. Scarlett knew, though it distressed her to admit, that the person she'd like people to think she was, a lady - like her mother, and the person she actually was were two completely different things. Ashley had never known the real her, on the few occasions when she'd let her true self slip he'd made excuses for her spouting words like 'honour', 'loyalty', 'friendship' and 'confusion' at her. If he did really know her, Scarlett knew he wouldn't like her, he would, she thought probably even go so far as to hate her. There was only one person who had ever seen her for who she really was. Rhett.

"Only when like marries like can there be any happiness." Her father's words came back to her. Rhett had once said something similar to her. So had Ashley. And it became illuminatingly clear to Scarlett that the were all right. She could never have been happy with Ashley. He didn't know her or care to know her. The only person who'd shown an interest in the real her was Rhett.

She'd married Rhett, and they were alike. Well, at least, he said they were and most of the time Scarlett was inclined to agree. And they had been happy together, sometimes. To tell the truth, the main obstacle which always prevented their happiness had been Ashley. If only Rhett cared. If only he'd come home. Now that she'd made this startling discovering regarding her feelings towards Ashley perhaps they'd have a chance to be happy again.

'_how happy you've made me this day.'_

---

Rhett pulled the covers right up to Bonnie's chin and tickled her neck making her squirm and giggle in such a light hearted manner that it nearly broke Rhett's heart. It hurt him that he could make his tiny sweetheart so happy with such a little gesture, but the way to the heart of his little girl's mother still eluded him.

They had been in New Orleans only a few days and Rhett had relished showing Bonnie all the sights the city had to offer. Each time she squealed with delight or threw herself into his arms for a hug he felt simultaneously thrilled and empty.

Bonnie held a special and tender place in his heart, of course. But he was an adult who needed and craved adult companionship, and no amount of a child's love could fill the void he kept constantly reserved for Scarlett. At night when Bonnie was sleeping soundly Rhett felt lost. Generally it was only eight o'clock by the time Bonnie asleep and after that Rhett was alone. Alone with his thoughts, alone with his regrets, alone with the person he'd become. A person he was beginning to despise. That was the time, after he'd put Bonnie to bed, that Rhett hated the most. That was the time when Scarlett and he used to sit together and talk. They'd share a couch in one of their ornate parlours in that monstrosity they called a home, have a glass of brandy each, Scarlett would lean her head on his shoulder and they'd talk.

He'd never told anyone, least of all Scarlett herself but there was little in his life that pleased him more, or made him more proud than the fact that he was the only one with whom Scarlett ever shared her true thoughts. That she didn't feel the need to lie to him was something he was entirely aware of. He'd seen her at her worst and, truth be told, praised her for her actions on many of those occasions. She knew she didn't have to hide anything from him because he accepted her even if he did tease her sometimes.

It was this knowledge which was the basis of one of those new regrets that were beginning to plague him in the quiet hours he had to himself. He knew Scarlett never felt the need to lie to him, he also knew, that if she was lying he'd be able to tell that she was. The Irish made the world's worst God dammed liars and Scarlett was so very Irish. No she couldn't lie to him so when she'd told him that nothing had happened between her and Ashley at the mill he'd known she was telling the truth. He'd known that she could have explained if only he'd let her. But he hadn't. He'd been cruel to her, he'd hurt her and he'd refused to support her properly at Ashley's party.

'Why had he done it? He was a fool' he reasoned. 'A dammed fool, he'd let his anger and his jealousy stand in the way of his better judgment and what he'd known to be true.'

"Daddy tell me a bedtime story." Demanded Bonnie in a beguiling voice knowing that her daddy wouldn't refuse her.

"Of course I will precious. What would you like daddy to tell you about? How about the time daddy was the captain of a big ship and had to dodge millions of obstacles in order to safely reach land and the end of his voyage?"

Bonnie pulled a face and sat up angrily. "No daddy I don't want a Wade story. Tell me a Bonnie and Ella story. Like the ones mummy tells us."

"Mummy? When has mummy ever told you a story?" Rhett was perplexed. Scarlett was the least maternal figure he knew. He couldn't imagine her taking the time to sit down with the girls and tell them a story. But apparently he was wrong.

"When you have to work late all the time daddy and I don't like sleeping without you and I get scared so mummy lets me and Ella get into her bed and she tells us stories about beautiful dresses and parties and barbeques and my favourite one is the one you're in daddy and she says you were the handsomest and most…most intriguing" Bonnie struggled over the large word "man at the barbeque." Bonnie smiled expectantly waiting for her father to begin telling her this story as though assuming that all parents knew these stories and didn't have to think about them just like she didn't have to think about lots of little things.

Rhett felt as though his throat had closed up. There were so many things in that innocent, sweet outburst from Bonnie which had caused him pain. Scarlett told the children he was working late when he was out doing less savoury things. Of course he knew she'd never tell the children the truth but she hadn't expected her to make excuses for him. Scarlett had told the girls stories, stories he knew Ella, but especially Bonnie would love, girly stories full of pretty, lively things. He featured in one of Scarlett's stories, she'd called him the most handsome and intriguing man at the barbeque, the barbeque he thought she only connected in her mind to Ashley Wilkes. Of course she'd probably only said those complimentary things about him for Bonnie's benefit, she was hardly going to tell her own daughter that he'd been a downright skunk to her that day. But if that was that case then why did she bother to mention him in the story at all? She could have just omitted him altogether.

"I'm sorry Bonnie but it's late and you should go to sleep now. You can have two stories tomorrow night instead precious I promise you." he added in responsive to Bonnie's sudden pout.

He kissed her on her rosy cheek, dimmed the lamp and left the bedroom, poured himself a large drink and sank into the sofa. It was going to be another long and lonely night.

---

_So here is chapter six. It may seem like a nothing chapter but this is all really very important to the plot. Please let me know what you think of it. Oh and regarding the necklace… you'll just have to wait, keep reading and reviewing, and see. Thank you so much to zouss, settledown, Caroline, Ashley :P, Kelly Melly, Wendy Butler, missysammy, dani, kendra, BonnieBlue, Tuduvant, Myra2003, Aroon1190 and gigletrig for reviewing the last chapter you guys are fabulous, my inspiration and it really means so much to me. Until next time then…_

_(PS: That is how we spell mummy in New Zealand. For some reason I can't bring myself to type 'mommy' lol, it just doesn't look right to me, sorry to those who it looks like a typo to.)_


	7. Chapter VII

_**Absent**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

---

Rhett had of course been right in thinking that his evening would be a hopeless one. He'd spent the night sitting in the parlour of his beautiful, luxurious hotel room and allowed his mind to trek, almost resignedly, through the misery, longing, pain and pleasure which made up the set of memories and dreams with which he was now as familiar with as he was with his own skin. Regrets threatened to drown him but the hopes were the worst of all for they threatened to take him higher than he'd even dare to consciously admit which would make the perhaps inevitable fall all the more unbearable.

He'd fallen asleep, fully dressed after drinking a significant amount of whiskey and had to lie cheerfully, despite the throbbing behind his temples, to a perplexed Bonnie who'd shuffled into the room sleepily the next morning rubbing her eyes in an adorable way asking him why he was napping in the parlour fully clothed.

"I was waiting for you princess." He exclaimed scooping her up and sitting her on his lap in one fluid motion.

"I've been awake for hours, half the day is gone. I wanted to take my favourite girl shopping but she was being a lazy bones."

Bonnie wriggled off her father's lap indignantly scowling at him with a face that was a delightful mixture of both Mammy and Scarlett when they were at their height of fury. 'I may try to be the most important figure in her life' Rhett thought bemusedly to himself 'but I appear to be failing miserably. She most certainly has taken a lot from her female influences.'

"I am not a lazy bones daddy" pouted Bonnie. "I'll be ready in one second. You time me." And with that she turned on her heel and sprinted back into her bedroom to ready herself for that day. So Rhett resigned himself for an outing in his filthy evening clothes and laughed genuinely when Bonnie appeared back in the parlour a short time later haphazardly dressed in the crumpled dress, retrieved from a heap on the floor which she had been wearing the night before. Evidently she thought it was the theme of the day.

Rhett had decided to take Bonnie shopping with the hope that it would take his mind off Scarlett. For he loved nothing better than to spoil the ones he loved and while Scarlett it seemed was no longer enticed by his gifts, or else, expected an ulterior motive to be the reason behind them, he was greatly anticipating the childish laughter and pure unaffected joy that came from giving Bonnie whatever her little heart desired.

It soon became apparent however that his plan was going to fail miserably. For the usually charmingly selfish Bonnie seemed entirely uninterested in picking out anything for herself and instead only wanted to buy presents for her mother.

It was the same in every store they entered. Bonnie would rush up to anything and everything that was even mildly pretty and exclaim as though enthralled "Oh wouldn't mother love this" or "How lovely this would look in mother's hair" or "This shawl is the exact same colour as mother's eyes."

Every mention of the word 'mother' tugged at Rhett's heart so painfully that after a mere half hour of shopping he felt drained in a way that he, with all his indefatigable energy built up from years of blockade running and late night social pursuits, had never felt before. Rhett Butler the eternal bachelor and ladies man of the past would have once laughed mockingly and mercilessly had he been told that one day the simple mention of a woman would wear him out beyond comprehension. But it was painfully apparent that that was the type of man he had become.

But Bonnie, a product of the way he had indulgently brought her up, would not be deterred. She scowled when he suggested that they take a break from shopping for the day and had a near screaming fit in another shop which could only be rectified by the purchase of a dozen emerald, ornamental butterfly hairpins for Scarlett. The result of this was that, by midday, Rhett had been forced to hire a porter to accompany them back to the hotel for lunch to assist him in carrying the forty two packages all containing gifts for Scarlett which Bonnie had picked out with enthusiasm if very little taste.

As they sat at a dainty round table in the hotel restaurant and Rhett watched Bonnie finish of a silver tiered tea tray of cakes and pastries which was meant for two he couldn't help but smile to himself and think how very much like Scarlett she was.

From what he knew about Scarlett's childhood and past he had deduced that mother and daughter had grown up in a similar fashion. Adoring, indulgent father's. Preoccupied perhaps distant mother's who were seen more as idols to be worshiped and adored from afar.

He remembered Scarlett once telling him that as a child she had mistaken her own mother for the Virgin Mary, assuming she was the holy lady who was prayed to and revered by all. Rhett had a feeling that Bonnie saw her own mother in a similar fashion. Rhett had often tormented Scarlett about her lack of maternal ability. But deep down he knew that he hardly blamed her at all because he could see that, despite not being a complete and proper 'lady' she was the exact same type of mother that her own mother had been. Scarlett had never had any way of knowing better. She'd first become a mother at seventeen, really still a child herself, naturally all she knew how to do was emulate the way in which she herself had been raised.

Despite this understanding and compassion off Scarlett's circumstances Rhett did not want Bonnie to grow into the kind of woman Scarlett had become. But he also knew that that would be almost impossible. Scarlett had seen and survived things that would make Bonnie's pretty little mouth part into a surprised pink 'O' and her beautiful blue eyes widen with astonishment but the understanding and the consideration would stop there. It would never reach beyond the realms of amazement and perhaps a little disbelief as though such things could never possibly happen.

No. Bonnie would never have to understand such things and for that Rhett was grateful he'd seen how it had destroyed one carefree, delightfully selfish and innocent soul so painfully like Bonnie's own.

And yet, ironically, it was the way Scarlett had handled those things life had thrown at her which had turned his mere desire for her body into a love so passionate, so all consuming and so powerful that Rhett had been forced to marry her, to have her, to own her in order to keep his own sanity.

He'd watched, sometimes from afar, sometimes from right beside her as she's struggled, saved, triumphed and thrown all her genteel learning without caution to the wind so that she and her family would ultimately survive. It was that which had made Rhett see her as an equal, a challenge and a complete and perfect partner.

Rhett sighed almost wistfully as Bonnie jumped down from her seat sending a cascade of crumbs to the floor and announced that she would be taking her nap now so that they could go shopping again later that day.

There had only been one thing in his life with Scarlett which had prevented them from enjoying the perfect life together that Rhett knew somehow was possible. That one thing was Ashley Wilkes.

Rhett sank into the chair which had been his bed the previous evening and pulled from the pocket of his coat a heavy leather box.

It had been his one purchase of the day. Surreptitiously bought while Bonnie had been preoccupied exclaiming over a pair of disgustingly gaudy gold bracelets (unfortunately these had also been purchased).

He lifted the lid, hearing the distinctive creak of value, quality and incomparable craftsmanship in the opening of the tiny gold hinges. Inside, nestled amongst a rich velvet lining were an exquisite pair of earrings. The minute Rhett had seen them he knew he had to buy them. For her.

They were the perfect companion piece to a necklace he had acquired what seemed like such a long time ago. Rhett gazed at the earrings for a length of time before closing the lid in a defeated sort of way, putting the box back into his pocket.

He wondered if the box would ever have cause to be opened again.

---

_I know this is a short chapter, especially coming from after such a long break between instalments but I just felt I needed to put some singular focus on Rhett and his thoughts. The one thing I feel Gone With the Wind is lacking is real in depth insight into Rhett Butler's mind which I'm inclined to believe would be a fascinating place. My hopes that 'Rhett Butler's People' would fill that void for me were upsettingly unfulfilled so I have been forced to write my own mediocre job. Please if you have read this, review even if you want to tell me you didn't like it. I hate the thought of posting things which no one reads and what better way to find out that someone has read something then for them to review it. The next part will not be such a long time in coming as this one was. Please review and inspire me to continue._

_Annie_


	8. Chapter VIII

_**Absent**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

---

Scarlett recovered from her shock but not before Ashley had noticed something odd about her demeanour. 

"Are you alright Scarlett?" he said peering into her face, wondering what could possibly have made that light that usually shone from her eyes whenever she looked at him go out. "You seem distracted, different."

'Different' Scarlett thought to herself. 'My whole world has just been turned upside down in the space of a second. How could I not be different? Of course I am different.' But she gathered herself and made a feeble attempt at her usual charming smile.

"Why Ashley of course I'm alright. Perhaps a little embarrassed at nearly knocking you off the sidewalk but otherwise I'm fine. The children and I were just heading out for breakfast. It's far too nice a day to be indoors."

"We're coming 'round to your house to see Aunt Melly later." piped up Ella suddenly and Scarlett cringed internally. The last thing she needed while finalising the deal with the mills with Melly was Ashley sniffing about, asking questions and interfering. She needed to make this deal. She had to get rid of the mills. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that had changed her mind but suddenly they seemed like a burden, a heavy chain which had always prevented her from finding happiness.

"It's a shame I won't be there then Ella." said Ashley smiling fondly down at her while Scarlett breathed an unfortunately audible sigh of relief. Suddenly Ashley was looking at her strangely, but thankfully he continued speaking as though nothing had transpired. "But I have business in town which is going to keep me occupied for much of the day."

Ella pouted because she liked her Uncle Ashley. He was a funny man, not funny like her Uncle Rhett was funny, not funny in a way that made her laugh, but more funny in a way that made her almost sorry for him. And Ella was a girl who thought it was terribly romantic to feel sorry for people, her small heart had a lot of room for empathy. 

"Well I'm sure we'll be seeing you again soon anyway Ashley but right now we must be off. We've a lot to do today as well." she said giving the children each a push on the small of the back, ushering them forwards, desperate not to prolong this increasing uncomfortable scene.

"I'm sure I will see you soon. Take care Scarlett." He was looking at her oddly again but Scarlett didn't care. 

'Isn't it strange how much difference a few moments can make' she thought to herself as the small family made their way down the street towards their breakfast. 'Why only yesterday I would have been straining my mind trying to work out how that odd look could be hiding some hidden meaning of love but now I couldn't care less.'

Breakfast was a quiet yet comfortable affair. Generally Wade and Ella merely talked among themselves and occasionally Scarlett would jump in and make a comment or ask a question but mostly she was preoccupied. Between discovering that necklace and unceremoniously bumping into Ashley the very foundations of the entire life she had built for herself had been shaken and then come crashing down. All she was left with was a shell and it was remarkable to her how much clearer everything seemed now that those walls were no longer obscuring her view.

With Ashley out of the way she could see quite plainly that she wanted Rhett to come home. Not just because she was pregnant and feared the public scrutiny which would certainly come if she were to have her baby without her husband's presence but because now that the ghost of her love of Ashley was no longer occupying her mind she realised that she was lonely. Dreadfully, painfully lonely. And Rhett was the only real friend she'd ever had.

'Perhaps it would have been easier if I'd never married him' she mused 'then he could have been my best friend but there wouldn't be so much depending on it. We wouldn't hold the key to each other's happiness in our own careless hands. It would have been like during the war when he came and went as he pleased but always came back to see me and bring me presents.' Suddenly Scarlett's thoughts turned dark. 'He still does come and go as he pleases' she thought 'like right now he's just up and left me just like after… after that night. Run run run away that's Rhett's philosophy. I wonder what he's running away from?'

Scarlett had never considered it from that perspective before but now that she had she was desperate to know. What was it Rhett was running away from? Was it her?

All too soon their peaceful breakfast came to an end and the party set off down the street again heading towards Melanie's house.

Scarlett's mind was still buzzing so much so that she was beginning to feel a little ill, though she reasoned that that could also be a combination of the heat, her enormous breakfast and her pregnancy. They were not far from Melly's house when Scarlett saw something that, had she not felt ill before would have been guaranteed to make her feel a little queasy now. Walking towards them, looking, as always, as though they were on a mission of extreme importance were Mrs Elsing and Mrs Merriweather. 

Scarlett despised the gossipy old fat cats just as much as they did her, and although she was certain that they would soon be thinking twice about her once word of the mills and the store management got out she couldn't assume that they knew anything about that already and she simply couldn't bear facing a lecture right now about how her proper place was with her husband and if Rhett was away then why wasn't she with him as though he were General Lee himself and she was a lowly deserter. 

There was no escape however, they were bearing down on them at a remarkable pace for ones so old and generous in proportions. But as they got closer Scarlett saw with a wave of astonishment, that their expressions were kindly, welcoming.

"Scarlett dear how are you?" exclaimed Mrs Elsing causing Scarlett emerald orbs to widen. "I've been hoping to run into you. I was going to call on you later on today but look how fate would have it." she smiled in a way that was kinder than any smile she had ever bestowed upon Scarlett. 

"I've been wanting to thank you, for the opportunity you've given my Hugh. I know perhaps it's not kindly to say," she said leaning forward in the confidential way of matrons which Scarlett had never been accepted enough to be privy to "but it really has given him a boost, for his confidence. He was beginning to feel a bit worthless but now that he knows you've put so much faith in him, well" Mrs Elsing let her sentence hang in the air impressively as though she need not expand any further. 

Scarlett was privately thrilled, this couldn't have gone any better foe her had she written down what Mrs Elsing would say to her. Mrs Merriweather too was smiling down at her in an almost motherly way, the way a parent smiles at a rambunctious but generally good natured child.

"Why Mrs Elsing you have no need to thank me at all" replied Scarlett doling out the best of her birth learning in Southern charm "I just didn't have time anymore, I woke up one day and realised how selfish I was being when I had a young family who needs me so." she placed a hand on top of Wade and Ella's heads and drew them closer to her "And when I saw what a fine job Hugh was doing I realised that not only did I need him, but it made much better sense to have him manage everything, he's far smarter at these things than me Mrs Elsing, those books are all sixes and sevens to me, I used to tie my brain up in knots trying to work them all out" Scarlett lied brilliantly. She knew she was hitting the right note because at her words Mrs Elsing puffed up with pride so that she looked slightly ridiculous. Mrs Merriweather was still smiling benignly, approvingly. "Hugh really is a blessing Mrs Elsing, really I can't thank him enough for saying he'll take the job."

"Well" said Mrs Elsing with near tears of pride forming in her eyes now. "It seems we are both very grateful to each other. Which reminds me, I would be very much honoured if you would care to call on me tomorrow afternoon and take a spot of tea. I do declare I know nothing of you lately. It's high time we had a good old fashioned talk don't you agree?"

Scarlett was about to smile her assent thinking amusedly that the reason Mrs Elsing knew nothing of her business was because she had been studiously ignoring her ever since she had married Rhett when Mrs Merriweather butted in.

"Why Mrs Elsing." her indignation clearly required the use of formalities "You know full well that I was going to ask Scarlett to call on _me _tomorrow afternoon for tea."

"Listen here Dolly" Mrs Elsing cut over her _you _know full well that it was _my _idea originally and you simply said that you thought it was a charming one, you never said…"

The ladies carried on bickering. Scarlett was more than amused. Fancy the old guard fighting for the privilege of having her call on them. She was about to interrupt them and say that it was quite possible for her to call on them both when the street suddenly started swaying. Scarlett started to feel hot and sick, dizzy. She tried to close her eyes to block out the bright light of the morning sun as her stomach turned over in nauseous knots but it didn't help, the last thing she heard before she went into a dead faint was the scandalised voice of Mrs Merriweather crying "Scarlett" mixed with the frighted voice of Wade crying "Mother."

_---_

_Okay, so it may not seem like this is much but I really wanted to post something to thank everyone for their reviews and also, this is integral to the plot. By the way, I really did want to use Mrs Elsing's first name but I couldn't find it anywhere and I was in a hurry to get this posted. If anyone knows it I would be very happy if you could let me know. Also, thank you for the correction relating to the age of Scarlett when she gave birth to Wade, this story is based on the book but I didn't have time to check her age. I will go back and change it. Please please please review if you have read this. I love to hear what you all think. The bigger action is coming but damn me I do like small details and intensive character studies. Once again, please review, thank you for reading. _


	9. Chapter IX

_**Absent**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Mrs Elsing and Mrs Merriwether looked down in horror at the crumpled form of Scarlett Butler lying on the pavement. Since when had Scarlett ever fainted? It was unheard of. In fact it had been something which the two matrons had often had cause to grumble about before, feeling as they did that Scarlett exhibited a most unfeminine inclination towards rigorous health.

After a moment or two of aghast gaping the women recovered of their senses somewhat. Mrs Elsing moved to place her arms consolingly about the tearful and justifiably frightened forms of Wade and Ella the latter of which was nearly choking with fretfulness and looked near to fainting herself. While Mrs Merriwether hurried into Miss Pittypat's house calling for Uncle Peter to come and help.

Uncle Peter strode out the front door with remarkable agility for one so old and scooped Scarlett off the ground with surprising agility, worry creasing his already lined face. He carried Scarlett into Pittypat's sitting room and laid her gently upon the settee, smoothing out her crinkled gown and placing a cushion beneath her head. He'd never cared much for Scarlett of late. He'd of course always treated her with much respect, her being Mr Charles' wife and widow but he'd strongly disapproved of many of her actions and he'd been careful to show it. But there was something vulnerable about a woman in a faint, especially one as strong as Miss Scarlett and so he couldn't help but show her some kindness at present.

Miss Pitty trotted into the room, took one look at the scene and immediately and characteristically fainted herself. This was a common occurrence and being such Mrs Elsing who had just deposited Wade and Ella in the kitchen and left the maid to calm them down took the bottle of smelling salts removed from Pitty's well stocked draw of them first to Scarlett. She was just leaning in to administer their effects when Melanie came swooping into the room with the force of a hurricane closely followed by Mrs Merriwether who had obviously gone to fetch her.

"Let me do that please Mrs Elsing." exclaimed Melanie, fear clearly evident beneath her calm tone of voice. She threw a mere cursory glance at her Aunt Pitty who was stirring herself from her own episode before hurling herself on the floor beside Scarlett and taking the bottle of smelling salts from Mrs Elsing.

She waved them under Scarlett's nose and they soon began to take effect. Scarlett's face wrinkled distastefully before she opened her eyes gazing around confused by her surroundings.

"Oh thank goodness Scarlett darling." cried Melly tossing her arms about Scarlett's waist, burying her head in the pillow Scarlett was lying on, trying her best to hide the tears of relief which had sprung to her eyes the minute Scarlett had opened hers.

"Melly?" asked Scarlett groggily her voice sounding frighteningly weak and exceptionally pitiful.

"Melly what's happened? Why are you crying? What's wrong? Where am I? Where are the children?" Scarlett's voice was becoming hysterical as so much of the unknown became evident.

Mrs Elsing and Mrs Merriwether were looking on with compassion while Miss Pittypat, slightly dazed herself sat upon the floor where she'd fallen in a most undignified manner.

"Why darling" fairly sobbed Melanie "Don't you worry about me, I'm crying because I'm so happy that you're alright. You're at Aunt Pitty's house, the children are fine."

"They're in the kitchen." interrupted Mrs Elsing.

"What happened to me?" asked Scarlett in a small voice.

"You fainted dearest, outside on the street. Uncle Peter brought you in here."

"I fainted?"

"Yes darling."

"Oh." was all Scarlett could manage.

"Mrs Merriwether go and tell Uncle Peter to send at once for Doctor Meade."

At this Scarlett regained some of her strength, she was now gaining recollection of what had happened. She'd felt sick and hot, she thought she'd eaten too much but it might have been the baby. The baby. No one can know about the baby, not yet.

"Don't be silly Melly" she said making a brave attempt at her usual cajoling tone. "I'll be fine, I just indulged a bit too much at breakfast and perhaps walked a little too fast in the heat that's all. I was in a hurry because I was glad that I was coming to call on you. If Doctor Meade comes now we'll have to postpone our visit and I was so looking forward to it." Scarlett looked at Melly imploringly but Melanie did not look at all convinced. So Scarlett tried again.

"It was just a silly faint. Women faint all the time, just look at Aunt Pitty." Everyone in the room suppressed a smirk. "Imagine if Doctor Meade was called for every time a lady fainted. Why he'd never have time for any real doctoring. I'd hate to keep him from someone who really needs him Melly."

"It's true Scarlett, women do faint all the time but quite frankly, you don't." said Mrs Elsing who was more than a little moved by Scarlett's concern for the ill who needed the good doctor's time.

"She's right darling." said Melly squeezing Scarlett's hand gently.

"Let's make a compromise shall we." said Scarlett, ever the businesswoman. "I'll come over to your house now for the visit which was my original intention for going out this morning, you'll be there Melly to fuss over me as much as you like and, if by the end of my visit I'm not feeling well, then and only then will we send for Doctor Meade."

"Would you like me to send a telegraph to Captain Butler for you Scarlett?" piped in the ever nosy Mrs Merriwether. "I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing of this straight away, it's bound to cause him concern."

Scarlett positively blanched at this which was noticed by everyone but she tried to recover and did so swiftly enough saying "I wouldn't want to bother Rhett with something trivial like this but thank you all the same Mrs Merriwether." her tone had a finality to it which left it plainly obvious that the matter was closed.

Melanie sighed. She had been truly petrified when Mrs Merriwether had told her that Scarlett had fainted. It was just so unlike her and she really did think that perhaps that alone warranted fetching the doctor and informing Captain Butler, but on the other hand, she found it difficult to refuse Scarlett anything and this really did seem important to her. So she nodded her head in assent.

Scarlett smiled her relief.

"Do you feel up to moving now darling or would you like to lay down for a bit longer?"

"I'll get up now Melly, you know me, I don't like to be down for long. I'd better go and see the children. They're bound to be in a state, they've never seen me faint before."

"Lean on me then Scarlett and we'll call into the kitchen before heading over to my house, they can play out the back with Beau while you and I have a nice long chat."

Scarlett eased herself up from the settee, she didn't feel as weak as she thought she would and grabbed on to Melly's proffered arm.

Mrs Elsing and Mrs Merriwether knew themselves to be obsolete now and were effectively dismissed when Scarlett thanked them most politely for their assistance. But they were loathe to leave this highly intriguing situation. However, decorum demanded it and they two were sticklers for etiquette.

They left in respectful silence. Out on the street however they began conversing in such rapid whispers that it would be nigh on impossible for any eavesdropper to decipher even a syllable of their conversation.

"Imagine it, Scarlett fainting."

"Entirely unheard of. Did you see the look on her face when I mentioned Captain Butler?"

"Positively petrified. Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know, he never said but he's been gone a terribly long time. It's unnatural to keep a girl child away from her mother for so long."

"I couldn't agree with you more Dolly. Do you think he left her and took young Bonnie to punish Scarlett?"

"It's a positively beastly thing to do if he did. But I tell you this, I'll bet his prolonged absence has more to do with Scarlett's poor health than she'd willing to let on. Hot sun and too much breakfast indeed. Why I heard during the war that girl worked like a field hand outside all day without so much as bonnet in the scorching sun and I've seen her when she's out for supper, you'd think with the amount she eats she'd be as fat as her Mammy but she's not. Nope, I don't think either of those things would affect Scarlett a notch. It's all down to Captain Butler. He must have treated her right horrible. A while ago I might have said she deserved it but now I'm just not so sure."

"You're right Dolly you're right. We'll call on her tomorrow together shall we?"

"We shall."

Scarlett and Melanie had called into the kitchen to check on Wade and Ella who were so overcome with joy that their mother appeared completely recovered that they threw themselves about her hugging whatever part they could reach and had to eventually be persuaded by Melanie to let go and only the allure of playing with their cousin Beau could get them to finally concede.

Now, the two ladies were happily enclosed in Melanie's private parlour with a heavily laden tea tray before them.

Melanie kept giving Scarlett sideways look of concern which were not missed by her sister in law.

"For heaven's sake Melly I won't break. I feel perfectly fine now."

"I'm sorry Scarlett darling but surely you can understand. Think of all the times you've had to worry about me. It's nice for me to be able to fuss over you for once." Melanie smiled fondly love and respect positively shining from her deep brown eyes.

Scarlett felt a rush of feeling for this tiny women who had been her only advocate for the larger part of her life. She suddenly realised the Melanie was in fact a more approachable version of her own mother. She had in her the same lady like qualities and quiet strength but beneath that was a fierce kind of love a love not to be challenged or belittled and Scarlett realised that that love was for herself. Melanie loved Scarlett beyond anything she could do to change that. It did not matter to Melanie how Scarlett acted or how abominable some of her actions were. Scarlett's mother would have been appalled at some of the things her eldest daughter had done and would never have defended her for them. But Melanie had lived through what many of the elder generation would have considered inconceivable change throughout her short life and she was ready and willing to accept that some thing just had to be done. She would not have done some of the things which Scarlett had done herself. She would certainly not have traded with the Yankees, made friends with them or invited them into her home but she would not judge her sister in law for doing those things which Scarlett had felt it was necessary to do. She loved her too completely for that.

"Thank you Melly. That really does mean a lot to me." Scarlett smiled, she was unable to express these new things she felt in words. She wasn't that good with words, not like Rhett who could form them speedily and seamlessly into the most biting remarks, loving images or sarcastic taunts. Scarlett sighed internally, 'Rhett. Who was Rhett really?' she wondered. He could be so many things at the drop of a hat. But which was really the man who she'd married, borne one child to and was about to have another? Or was this suave, impenetrable, enigma just what Rhett actually was, born of a lifetime of experiences which had made him untrusting with his feelings therefore he now had none, save those he spared for Bonnie. There must be more to it. If only he'd come home perhaps she'd have a chance to figure him out. But then why should she? The man he presented to her was clearly the one he wanted to be, the one he wanted her to think he was and that man could be down right hateful. Why should she painstakingly scrape the layers of his multiple aliases to discover who he really was if he'd never cared to show her, except perhaps for a glimpse of it 'that night'.

Melanie was saying something but Scarlett was too caught up in her thoughts to have heard it and had to ask Melly to repeat herself.

"I was just asking you darling if you were still sure you wanted to go through with this business with the mill. I haven't broached the subject with Ashley yet just in case you wanted to change your mind."

"Of course not Melly, I want to go through with it more than ever, in fact that was the reason I was coming to see you today. Here." She said extending the deed to the mill towards Melanie.

"We'll get Henry to change the name of ownership tomorrow and then it's all yours."

Melanie went to say something but Scarlett cut her off. "I don't want to hear any more objection from you Mrs Wilkes. Truth be told I can't wait to be rid of the old things."

"Thank you darling. We'll pay you back for it. Every cent."

"You'll do no such thing. I won't take so much as a penny from you."

Melanie smiled softly. "What will you do now that you won't have the mills eating up so much of your time Scarlett?"

"Oh you know, household things. Take care of the children, the servants. You'll probably be seeing a lot more of me. I'll be bored out of my mind rattling around in that giant house by myself without any adult company, so I'll be visiting you often I think."

"I should like that darling but surely Captain Butler will be home soon to keep you company. He's been gone an awful long time this time…Oh darling forgive me, forgive me for meddling and bringing it up. I'm sorry." For Melanie had seen the way Scarlett's eyes had fallen and misted over at the mention of her husband and she couldn't believe she had been so horrible, so tactless as to have brought it up.

Scarlett flicked away the hand that had reached out to comfort her in annoyance furiously blinking away the tears that were threatening to form.

"Don't be a goose Melly. There's nothing to be sorry for. He hasn't been gone that long. Only three months, he's been gone longer before. It just seems longer this time because he has Bonnie with him. Besides, I'll be making a trip myself soon, that aught to take my mind off any anxieties I have over his prolonged absence." she finished sarcastically as though trying to make it entirely evident that she didn't care a fig what Rhett Butler did or didn't do.

Melanie ignored the latter part of the statement and inquired instead about the prospect of Scarlett's trip. "Where will you be going dearest?" she asked in her sweetest tone, still horrified at the reaction her indecorous questioning had provoked.

"Oh no where special, just home to Tara. Probably for some months. Actually I was wondering" began Scarlett, acting on impulse because the knowledge of how terribly alone she really was had suddenly come crashing down upon with full force, "I was wondering if maybe you would come with me? You and Beau?"

Melanie felt torn. Scarlett looked almost pleading and it was so nice of her to ask but she couldn't possibly leave Ashley alone here for so long and she said so in a most resigned manner.

"Oh Scarlett darling how I would love to, but I just couldn't leave Ashley here by himself for so long."

"But Melly I need you." wailed Scarlett, interrupting Melanie's polite refusal, hysteria getting the better of her.

"Scarlett I…"

"Please Melly I need you because… because I'm going to have a baby and Rhett's gone I don't know where he is or when he's coming back. I can't do this alone. Melly you're the only one who really loves me. I can't be alone I can't I can't I can't…" Her voiced trailed away as her sobbing took over.

Melanie stared at her aghast.

__

Well, here is chapter nine. Things are really going to start moving from here. Please, if you are kind enough to read please also be kind enough to review. I'm anxious about this chapter because it is long and perhaps a little boring, it's certainly not my best work, but please let me know what you thought of it anyway. Much appreciation to all you who have reviewed previous chapters and to all you who will review this one. I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter.


	10. Chapter X

_**Absent **_

_**Chapter Ten**_

--

Melanie had always been a person of very few words, it was one of the reasons that, when she did speak, people listened. But she had never in her life felt so completely lost for something to say as she did at this moment.

Scarlett, her darling Scarlett had finally broken down. Melanie had watched from the sidelines as time and time again Scarlett had, by sheer force of her own will, pulled herself up out of countless situations that would have left another person bereft and destitute. And not once, during any of those occasions, had Scarlett shown any sign of weakness. Until now. It was a frightening sight, seeing one so usually composed and fearless suddenly sobbing and vulnerable. If Melanie had not been such a loving, nurturing person by nature she would have recoiled in terror, in fact she very nearly did. But Melanie's bravery, of a kind very different than Scarlett's yet no less valid, a bravery powered by complete and all consuming love was what kept her rooted to the spot, her heart swelling with unnameable feeling for her sister in law.

"Oh my darling" cried Melanie throwing herself onto the floor next to Scarlett and snaking her arms around the trembling body in an attempt to calm the racking sobs which were shaking with such intensity that they seemed to be coming from within the very depths of her bones.

They remained like that for some time. Scarlett was beginning to feel an onslaught of embarrassment from having so shamelessly revealed herself, her situation and her feelings.

"Melly I…" Scarlett began. But how to continue. 'Oh if only I could take back these last few moments' she thought to herself. She had thought it would be cathartic to share what she was feeling with somebody, that some of the weightful burden would be lifted off her shoulders but it was not like that at all. Now that same burden was simply coupled with the knowledge that she had just created the beginning of her own undoing. Soon everyone in town would know her shame. They would judge her mercilessly, she would be an even bigger outcast than she was at present.

But Melanie merely stroked Scarlett's bowed head and smiled kindly her eyes exuding compassion.

"Hush darling, you've had a very trying day. Do not attempt to explain yourself now. I think what you need is a nice long sleep. We'll deal with everything else tomorrow."

"No." said Scarlett, fiercely defiant. "I've far too often put things off until tomorrow. Well not anymore. But first I must ask you, actually I must beg you Melly, please don't tell anyone anything of what I have told you today. It must be kept an absolute secret. I can trust you, can't I Melly?" Scarlett looked up at her imploringly and Melanie felt her heart swell with sympathy. Poor proud Scarlett, how she cannot bear other people feeling sorry for her, even when the pity is well founded.

"Of course you can trust me dearest. You're my own sister and I would never think of betraying you. Think of all you have done for me and mine. It will give me great pleasure to at last be able to do something for you only…" Melanie trailed off slightly. She didn't want to say what she was about to but it seemed necessary, prudent. It had to be said.

"Only, don't you think it would be best if you wrote to Captain Butler and told him of your… your condition?"

The look that alighted Scarlett's face caused Melanie to speak more quickly now and her face to flush.

"You know how much he cares about babies, one need only look at the way he is with sweet Bonnie to know that he would be thrilled to discover you were to give him another child."

"Oh yes." said Scarlett suddenly sharp, all vestibules of vulnerability that had marked her face up until this point wiped clear. "Yes he cares about babies. And yes he loves Bonnie. Loves her so much that he took her away without telling me and I haven't seen him or her for more than three months. Yes he's want to know about this baby, and yes he'd care for it but he doesn't care for me. This is my baby and I will love it and it will love me and Rhett Butler will never be able to take it from me. Never."

Scarlett was breathing heavily now her eyes shining maliciously as though she was drawing pleasure from the thought of depriving Rhett of his child, of making it hers and hers alone and indeed she was. Scarlett was sick of the confusing signals she received from Rhett. Biting, sarcastic comments, vindictive, drawling remarks and danger or alcohol fuelled declarations of love. How was one to decipher any truth from that man, her husband who was still such an enigma to her?

"But darling…"

"Enough Melly" said Scarlett cutting across her. "You'll be wasting your breath because I won't change my mind. But I will make you a deal to smooth your conscious only because it was the plan I had already decided upon when I first found out about the baby and was feeling a little more charitable towards my husband. I'm three months along now, in another two I'll start to show properly and it will be impossible to hide my condition." she ignored Melanie's painful blush and continued "I intend to stay in Atlanta for the next two months before I go home to Tara where I hope you will accompany me, to have my baby. If Rhett comes home within the next two months then I will be forced to tell him everything. But I won't write to him to tell him and I forbid you to do so in any case I don't even know where he is to reach him. However, if he doesn't come home, and I assure you it's unlikely that he will, then I will have my baby at Tara and the next day file for a divorce."

Melanie was scandalised. No one in her circle would ever dream of doing something so completely reprehensible. "Surely my dear you don't mean to…"

"He has abandoned me Melly, he took my daughter and left without even telling me where he would be going or how long for. They could be in China for all I know. Do you really think I deserve such treatment?"

"Of course not dearest but…"

"And you'll promise me you won't tell anyone about the baby?"

"I do but…"

"And you'll come with me to Tara?"

I…I will. I'm sure Ashley will be fine here alone for a few months and I know you need me now and I dearly wish to be able to help you."

"That's settled then." said Scarlett in a definitive tone standing herself up and smoothing her dress. "We'll leave two months from today then I'll start making arrangements."

"But darling, Captain Butler might come home by that time and that wouldn't be necessary."

Scarlett's mouth was set in a grim line. "You may believe that if you want Melly. But I don't."

--

Rhett looked down at this latest letter perplexed. It was the third he'd received in the past six weeks. Always the same, redirected by his lawyer, the original sender, Melanie Wilkes.

This one was to invite him to Mrs Merriwether's musical evening to take place a week from today. The first had been to invite him to Raoul Picard's birthday party and the second had been to extend an invitation to him to attend a small supper hosted by the Sewing Circle for the Widows and Orphans of the Confederacy. Despite the fact that the letters were all addressed singularly to him each one always ended in the same way; _'I am sure everyone will be very pleased to see you and Scarlett in attendance.'_ as though she was stressing the point that he and Scarlett had not been seen 'in attendance' together in society for nearly five months.

But what puzzled Rhett the most was why he was receiving these letters at all. Certainly he'd made a point since Bonnie had been born of attending all the various functions and galas that the old guard put on as a means of getting himself and his daughter in to everybody's social good graces but why on earth would she go to the immense trouble of sourcing out his lawyer and having him forward on letters to invite him to tea evenings and children's birthday parties?

He had informed his colleagues at the bank that he was going on an extended business trip and he was sure that would have laid out the foundations so that the whole town would know that was where he was even if Scarlett did choose to spread some evil story about him. Not, he thought, that anyone would believe her now. She had lowered her own standing so much and he was a paragon to everyone in Atlanta. His word would unmistakeably hold up against hers. So why would Mrs Wilkes, with the knowledge that he was on a business trip, deem it necessary to send him these absurd invitations? Even common courtesy did not demand it. If he was not in town it would not be considered impolite not to invite him and surely she didn't expect him to rush home for such unappealing activities.

And those veiled hints at the end of each letter _'you and Scarlett'_. Perhaps Melanie had sensed something about the nature of his prolonged absence. Or perhaps Scarlett had said something. Rhett doubted both possibilities. For the first, while Rhett admired Melanie beyond perhaps all ladies save his own mother, she was far too good a person to ever assume wrong doing in anyone she held in esteem and Rhett knew that she thought well of him so he had no reason to imagine that she had guessed what his disappearance truly meant. And for the second, if Rhett knew his wife's character, and he prided himself on the fact that he did, then she would be far to proud to ever reveal any less than satisfactory elements of their marriage.

'So all I can presume then' thought Rhett as he poured himself another large brandy, it was late and Bonnie had long since gone to bed, this was proving to be one of those increasingly frequent evenings that he spent alone with his thoughts and his bottle 'All I can presume is that Mrs Wilkes is merely being outrageously courteous in extending these invitations to me'

But he was not convinced with his own conclusion. Frustrated he drained his glass in one shuddering mouthful and reached again for the decanter.

--

It was the day before they were due to leave and Melanie had to admit to herself that the hope she'd nurtured these past two months looked as though it was indeed going to prove fruitless.

She had promised Scarlett that she wouldn't tell Captain Butler about the baby despite her own misgivings about doing so, and she'd kept that hateful promise devising instead what she had considered a cunning plan. But it seemed Captain Butler either could not or was not inclined to take her subtle hints that he should come home.

Melanie had put off packing despite the insistence of Scarlett, who now came to visit daily, that she should begin doing so because she'd been so sure that Captain Butler would soon understand her hidden meaning. But now it seemed as though she must begin.

Melanie sighed as she pulled down her trunk and opened it's creaking lid. She couldn't bear to imagine what might now happen to her sister in the future.

--

_So here is chapter ten. I apologise that it is a little shorter than last time but the coming events require a chapter all to themselves. I am nearly on holiday so hopefully updates will be much more frequent. Note to Franny; I have every intention of writing a sequel to 'Mutual' I just wanted to get a bit more of this story out there first. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed the last chapter, it really does make my day. Please be so kind as to leave your thoughts, feelings and opinions about this chapter or anything else that strikes you in the form of a review. It would mean so much to me. There will also be more on Rhett next chapter, he really was just a cameo here, also some Scarlett musings on how the last two months have been. Thank you for reading. Oh and also, I apoloise if the writing seems a bit more 'Pride and Prejudice' than 'Gone with the Wind' but I just watched the entire six part BBC series in one go and it's hard to get that style out of ones head._


End file.
